Harry Potter and the road to revisit
by lordlonginus212
Summary: O.k so Harry gets chucked back in time by a magical shiny woman to fix his life  Starts where Voldemort hits Harry with the AK in the forest. definitely H/Hr, bit of Dumble bashing but he is good. Ron gets a slap to the face but the Weasleys are good too
1. A unexpected surprise

Harry Potter and the road to revisit.

**A/N O.k so I do not own Harry Potter or any character in this story, this is all for fun so enjoy and remember I don't make monies from it**

Chapter One: A unexpected surprise.

Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear-

He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone...

Until he heard Voldemort scream in agony. Confused, Harry looked up to see a white being, it had no shape or face, it just was. He could hear a familiar song. One he had not heard for a year. The Phoenix song. The light focussed itself into a woman's shape and Voldemort was afraid.

"No.." He said with a tremor of fear. "No. I killed you." His voice left his as the woman stood her ground.

Lily Evans was pissed.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!" She cried her voice sounding like it was her and the phoenix combined. The death eaters didn't know how to react. "HOW DARE YOU! NOT ONLY DO YOU KILL MYSELF AND MY HUSBAND, BUT YOU TRY TO TURN **MY** SACRIFICE INTO SOMTHING TO GAIN FROM!"

Harry was amazed, he didn't know how this was happening. The killing curse was supposed to drain all the magic in a person, but here she was. He had seen her only moments before but he knew in his heart of hearts that that was not really his mother. Voldemort knew it too.

"**Avada-**" He began, but his wand suddenly exploded as Lily waved her hand.

"I think not, little boy." She said her voice now more resembling something human, as she turned to Harry.

"Son." She said softly. A small white orb enveloping her and Harry. "Your father and I are so proud. You tried your hardest, even though you had enemies at every turn." The world around the two started to shift. "But we can fix it. Voldemort should not have had the advantage he did, and Dumbledore shouldn't have kept so much from you.." She finished with a hint of sadness tinting her tone. "I'm sorry I won't be much help to you, but I can tell you some things that may help you."

Harry just stared at the mother he never knew and longed to stay with her longer, just so that he could have a mum for a little while.

The scene changed and they were in Dumbledore's office, except not.

"Mum where are we?" Harry started.

"Don't worry honey, we aren't really in Hogwarts. This is just a place your mind chose as to sort out serious business." She added with a smile. Her body still glowed white, but her eyes were green like his, and pierced his very soul with their gaze. "Now. I bet you want to know how I am here right?" She said with a smirk. Harry just nodded and let her do the talking. "Well, I have been watching over you for your entire life. I know, sounds weird, but really it wasn't _every_ moment." She said with a small giggle at her son's embarrassed look. "I was outraged at how my sister treated you. How even when you were at Hogwarts you weren't safe, and how Dumbledore would force you into situations beyond your ability. He didn't do it himself but manipulated the situation for his 'Greater Good'. Barmy old fool." She spat, and Harry just looked even more confused.

"So as to how I am here. When Dumbledore died Fawkes left, yes?" She asked and Harry nodded remembering the sad song that was heard at the funeral.

"Well here's the thing. Most magical creatures are born from fate." She started. "Take goblins for example. They like gold, and deal very heavily with the monies of all peoples. They are fates of fortune.. Or at least were anyways." Harry stared in awe, he never would have known this and wondered where his mum had found it out.

Lily saw the confusion and smiled. "Just like your father, he wouldn't get anything I tried to explain to him either." She said with a sad laugh. "But when you die you can hear the very magic of the world itself. Fawkes was the one to tell me. Phoenixes are creatures that live outside of time and space itself. In fusing my magic with his I was able to stay and look out for you. But this has gone too far. Harry. I'm going to send you back to your first year. I would send you back earlier but I don't want to have you live your horrid life with the Dursley's again. You can do this right Harry. Don't let old Dumble's push you into anything, and be with someone who really loves you.." She trailed off for a moment as Harry gasped at the last part.

"But Ginny loves me-" He started but Lily held him back.

"No, she loved the boy who lived." Lily stated flatly. "The Weasley's _are_ good people, but they were being pushed into having you marry Ginny. You deserved a lot better and I hope that you'll find the right girl. Just be yourself and she'll come to you and you'll know." She said with a small sigh. Also If I were you I'd look into getting your rights as the head of the ancient and noble house of Potter recognised, it would mean that you wouldn't have to ever go back to the Dursleys and the faulty wards on the house."

Harry jumped at that last part. "Really!" He said with shock and happiness filling his voice. Lily smiled at her son and laughed as he jumped into her arms. "Thank-you Mum, I love you, you're the most amazing mother anyone could ever ask for." Harry said into her hair as the both started crying at something they had both wanted for so very long.

After a time they broke apart and looked at each other. "Harry... I'm so sorry, for everything you had to put up with..." Lily didn't know where to start in telling her only son how much she loved him and how deeply ashamed she was that her love wasn't enough to fix all Harry's scars. "It's ok Mum." Harry said with a small smile. "Just knowing you were there, and knowing of your sacrifice to me is enough to know you loved me."

"It's not enough though, so I think I can give you something.. Something that would help in the very long run." Lily said with a mischievous smile. She was the wife of Prongs after all. She snapped her fingers and a tome appeared in her hand. "This should help you get through everything that has to come your way. There are some spells and some information of various cultures that you may need to know. Especially the bit on the Goblin nation." She added with a smirk. Goblins were hard to get along with, unless you had the gold.

"It's time to go Harry. Go make the world better, make your father and I proud and mostly have fun." Lily said with the biggest smile and tears in her eyes. The tome shrunk in Harry's hand and a chain came from it and wrapped itself around his wrist.

"Mum what if I can't do it?" Harry asked. He was scared. He didn't want to do this on his own.

Lily soothed her son. "You can and you will. Just be everything I know you can be."

The room spun around Harry until everything was just black. He didn't know what was happening until his body was changing as well. The various scars he had were disappearing. He was shrinking, and he was feeling very tired and hungry.

Suddenly he was thrown onto a dirt floor and all around him was a vicious storm.


	2. To the bank!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it meant so much :D once again I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters from the book series, this is just a piece of fandom so enjoy.**

Chapter 2

First friends and train rides

Harry looked around him at the dismal shack the Vernon had brought them to, to get away from the letters that Harry was supposed to be receiving. He looked at Dudley's watch '11:30.' It said on the plastic face. "Still have some time I guess." Harry mumbled to himself and took out the tome his Mum had given him.

He opened it to the section on Phoenixes, the book seeming to know what he wanted to read. '_Magic._' He thought. '_It's absolutely amazing.' _

'_Phoenixes are a rare creature, only choosing to appear before those who have proven themselves to be selfless and endearing. They exist not in this dimension but within the realm of fate, where they watch over the world as creatures of space and time.'_ The passage read as Harry's mind reeled over the information he had in front of him.

It explained a little, but not why Fawkes was around Dumbledore. '_Maybe it was what he did in his early life that made him so special' _Harry pondered. He knew that the creatures could carry immense loads and had healing properties in their tears. They could teleport, or something of the sort as Dumbledore had used Fawkes for messages.

Harry looked back at Dudley's watch as it read '11:50' and he knew what was going to happen next. He waited in baited breath as he counted down the remaining minutes, the tome quietly hidden.

Three- Two- One- BOOM! The large banging on the door brought a smile to his face.

BOOM! And the cabin shook again. The Dursley's coming out of their slumber.

Vernon entered the living room, gun in hand. "Who's there?" He asked, voice quivering with fear. "I warn you, I'm armed." He finished bleakly.

CRASH! The door came caving in, Harry laughing softly as he moved forward to help an old friend into the house.

"Sorry 'bout tha'." Hagrid said as he picked the door back up, Harry quickly pulling his coat off and grabbing the essentials to make tea from the many pockets. "Oh thank yeh Harry lad." Hagrid smirked as he sat down on the sofa, Dudley having ran to his Mother and Father for shelter and not doing a good job considering his size.

"My please sir." Harry said with a smile while Vernon scowled.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "And get away from him boy, I won't have you be further contaminated by this- this FREAK!" He yelled as Hagrid just looked at him, an incredulous look on his face. "Who are you to be insultin'-" He begun, but Harry cut him off.

"No, don't worry about him. He's just an ignorant fool who doesn't know who he's dealing with." Harry said with a firm glare, that his Uncle flinched at. He'd never looked at the Dursley's like _that _before. "Now, as you probably guessed, I'm Harry, and you are?" Harry continued to act like a ignorant kid while his oldest friend just looked at him with a small smile, quite an achievement for someone his size.

"My names Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course you know why I'm here don't ya?" He asked while he took Harry's hand, at Harry's denial Hagrid stood back up and glared at the Dursleys, who had been cowering in a corner hoping to be overlooked, "How DARE you, you great fool!" Hagrid started, moving closer to the threesome. "You mean you haven't told him about what he is? Who his parents were?" Vernon suddenly found some courage and replied back to the giant of a man, surprising the room and himself. "It doesn't matter, he is a freak and he will not be going to some school to learn foolish magic tricks!" He finished with his voice growing into a yell.

"Hagrid, just ignore him." Harry spoke up, before the shouting match could continue. "Since they can't live up any decency that family should have, why don't _you_ tell me." Harry said smoothly, trying to coax the half-giant back to the couch.

Following Harry slowly, Hagrid started to speak, throwing an occasional glance at the Dursleys.

"Well, to tell yeh the truth Harry, I didn' expect all this." He said motioning around the cabin. "But here goes. Yeh Mum n' Dad see, there were some of the greatest people in all history. Yeh Dad was a great man, and yeh Mum was one of the brightest witches of her age... I guess what I'm tryin' to tell yeh is you're a wizard Harry." He finished, waiting for a reaction.

Harry beamed at Hagrid. "Well that _would_ explain a lot. Thank you for being honest Hagrid, you're a true friend." Harry said patting the older man on the shoulder.

"Well Harry I guess I should give you this." Hagrid said, fishing through his coat only to pull out the letter that had changed Harrys life forever. "Just so yeh know, Hogwarts is the best school there is Harry and your parents would have wanted yeh ter go."

Vernon found his voice again. "I will not allow it! He is not going to be taught the same freakiness that menaces our society." He finished with a nod.

Harry rounded on his Uncle, unfocussed magic making his voice shake the walls. "And I suppose you'll be stopping me? You miserable excuse of a human! You will leave myself and Mr. Hagrid here alone." He said with a death stare that would have made a Dementor cry. The Dursleys paled at this and ran into the other room, leaving Hagrid and Harry to enjoy the cake and tea while Harry looked over his letter in earnest.

The following morning the two set out to London, "borrowing" the boat again from the Dursleys and making their way through the Leaky Cauldron and the crowd in there like before.

Harry was having an amazing time, everything was the same but it was fantastic to see Diagon alley as he remembered it, the stores and people bustling around bright colours and loud voices everywhere. He smiled as the pain from the last years started to wash itself away

"C'mon then Harry, off teh Gringotts." Hagrid said leading the way.

As Harry was lead to the counter of the Goblin bank something different happened. He was looking at the goblin while Hagrid started talking and information started flowing into his mind, things he had never thought of in the original timeline.

As Griphook came over to the pair again Harry suddenly bowed, taking both all by surprise, no one every bowed to a Goblin. It was just not heard of.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Griphook. May your gold never fade and your enemies be vanquished." Harry said before he knew it.

Griphook smiled at the greeting and bowed back. "And the same to you Mr. Potter." He said honestly. _"A wizard showing Goblins courtesy was not heard of often." _He thought to himself as the two straightened and the cart rides ensued.

After the pair left Gringotts Hagrid wandered back down to the pub as he had in the original timeline, and Harry knew what he had to do.

Moving back into the bank again he was shown to Griphook and bowed again respectively. "I would like to enquire as to taking up the status of the head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter." He stated simply, gaining an appraising glance from the Goblin. Griphook nodded and started pulling out various forms as well as a large, blank piece of parchment.

"Firstly, we shall need blood to ensure you are of the Potter clan, then you can sign your emancipation forms and you shall be the head of your house Mr. Potter." Griphook said smiling his mischievous Goblin grin. Harry looked at him in confusion. "It's really that simple?" He asked.

"Well there is a bit of paperwork to go through and some forms will go to the ministry but for a small fee we can take care of that for you." Griphook replied as Harry provided the blood and placed it onto the parchment, bringing forth his family tree and showing his right to lead the house of Potter.

"That seems to be in order, now just sign these forms here and we can give you your parents wills as well, as they were to be read upon your 11th birthday, which I assume is today?" Griphook asked, and with Harrys nod and the signing of the various forms complete Harry was handed two thin envelopes and a ring with the Potter house emblem on it.

Harry left the bank, eager to see what he could do as an emancipated minor. He knew that the goblins would take care of the Ministry's attempts to prevent his freedom and smiled at the relief he had.

He looked down the alley and saw a sight he thought he would not see for a while.

A familiar, light brown, head of wild busy hair that was another of his closest friends.

**A/N O.k. so a slight bit more in this chapter, hope you enjoyed, no Harry won't be getting together with Hermione straight off but we'll see what happens. ^^**

**Also as I go along, more will be brought up in regards to the Goblins and other creatures of fate.**


	3. The rest of Summer

**A/N: Sooooooo chapter 3 is here. I'll keep up the writing if you keep up the reading, sound good? As always I do not own Harry Potter or associated characters and products, I'm really into writing this and people keep telling me to go on with it :D**

**Have fuuuuuuuun.**

Chapter 3

The rest of Summer

Harry watched as Hermione wandered into Flourish and Blotts with her parents. He was about to follow her when the familiar half-giant wandered into his line of vision with possibly one of the most important women of his life.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Hagrid said as he held up the cage showing the brilliant snowy owl. Harry could only gape in surprise, tears welling at remembrance of his lost familiar. Opening the cage Hedwig jumped onto Harry's shoulder and nibbled his ear playfully, knowing exactly where she should be.

"Thank you Hagrid. This means so much to me." He said with a choked voice, patting the owl.

"Ah s'no problem Harry, after all it is yeh birthday." Hagrid said with a warm smile as the duo started to wander and collect the various items Harry would need in his first year.

After a couple of hours wandering they found themselves outside Ollivanders, the shop was as dusty as ever, boxes everywhere and the slightly creepy old man behind the counter. Harry was trying to hurry through it all but he forgot how many wands he tried the first time around and as he finally got his hand on the holly and Phoenix wand he was out as quickly as he came.

"Does he creep you out as much as he does me?" Harry asked as Hagrid tried to keep up, Harry nearly running in an attempt to get away from the store. "He seemed **really** interested in me, maybe he should get out more." Harry finished and slowed his pace.

"Well Harry, he's been locked in tha' shop fer a while. So maybe yeah he need a bit o' fresh air." Hagrid said with a puff. As Harry put his things down Hagrid looked at the boy in confusion. "Where are yeh goi-" He started before Harry rushed off.

Harry had just seen a small girl exit Flourish and Blotts, arms overflowing with books. Stabilising the girl he asked with a smile. "Care for some help? Seems you've emptied the store there." He added with a small laugh.

"Honestly, I don't think I can help myself. I see books and I want them." Hermione said with a sigh as the stranger moved part of the pile so she could see where she was going. "Thanks. I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. Are you going to Hogwarts too? I'm afraid I don't know much, I'm Muggleborn you see." She trailed off with a blush and her lower lip caught in her teeth.

Harry smiled at her look, thinking that it was very cute and wondering why he hadn't noticed the first time around. "Well I'm Harry. Harry Potter. And don't worry, I'm in the same boat with you." He added with a grin as Hermione's parents came over to give the pair a hand. Harry helped get them sorted and watched the Brunette leave, a strange drop in the pit of his stomach that quickly passed as he reminded himself that they would be living together for the most part of 7 years, hopefully not in a tent this time.

As Hagrid and Harry finished their day of shopping the two sat in the Leaky Cauldron as they watched the day come to an end. Hagrid brought up the point of having to go back to the Dursleys.

"Hagrid, I mean no disrespect, but I am not going back. Regardless of what anyone says, I know that I can stay here for the last month of Summer and it would be easier for me to get to the train." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Hagrid was lost for words as Tom moved closer to the two. "Well Hagrid, we'd be happy to take care of him here, he'd be safe, fed, and we'd make sure he didn't go wandering." He said with a small smile, noting Harrys grin at the defence.

Hagrid was beaten. No way he could refuse the boy, and if Tom was going to look after him he supposed it would be ok. After a moment he made up his mind. "Alright, alright. But no runnin' off. Tom'il have to escort yeh to the train. O.K?" He asked the bartender, and after getting the nod of approval he was off. "I'll see yeh when yeh get ter Hogwarts Harry."

A day later Dumbledore looked down his nose at two things. One was a letter from the Goblins saying that Harry Potter had taken claim to the Head of the house Potter. The second was an embarrassed looking Gamekeeper as he told Dumbledore of Harry's residence at the Leaky Cauldron.

He sighed deeply. Someone had to bring that boy into line.

Harry was having the best summer since his third year. He and Hedwig has been relaxing in Diagon Alley for the last couple of days, looking around at the shops, taking in all there was to see. Again. He hadn't had that much fun in a long time. Until a particular Headmaster showed up at the Leaky Cauldron to talk to him.

"Harry. Please take a seat." Dumbledore started as Harry had been shown into the same meeting room he had a discussion with the Minister in his third year. "I am glad I found you before someone else did. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry scoffed. "So you're the one who left me with those abusive scumbags?" He asked sarcastically. "Because of you I was abused, abandoned and otherwise mistreated. I don't care about what reason you could have, but I am not going back." The pain he had held since the older mans death was starting to reveal itself. "_He left me with those arseholes. He made me watch him die and he set me up so that I would have to die for some stupid prophecy!" _Harry's mind was reeling. He didn't look at the old man, lest he use Legilimency to find out Harrys secret.

Dumbledore watched the boy. He didn't know how to make Harry go back to his relatives. The blood wards would protect him. "Harry." He said calmly. "You must go back, the protections are there to make sure that you don't suffer at the hands of those who support Voldemort." He started. Harry had to see that he could trust Dumbledore. That he would be safe.

Harry turned, the tome showing him a quick spell to make his glasses reflective, muttering to himself before he faced the Headmaster. Dumbledore watched to see what the boy might do, mentally ready to use Occlumency. What he saw surprised him more than anything else had since the Weasley twins had started Hogwarts.

"**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**" Harry said, voice laden with an unknown magic. "**As head of house Potter I control my life. You have no more say about it. LEAVE!**"At the last word, Dumbledore felt a compulsion charm forcing him from the building. Harry's accidental magic moving the man without him being able to stop it.

As Albus picked himself up off the ground in the street he shook himself to get his bearings again. He hadn't seen anything like this since Tom Riddle.

Harry collapsed onto his bed. Tears were running down his face freely as he knew this wouldn't be the end of it. Dumbledore had been someone he looked up to. But he knew until the Headmaster changed, he would not let himself listen to his orders.

The rest of the Summer had passed by pretty quickly. Harry not going out of his room, except for meals, and no one bothering him. The 1st of September finally rolled around and Harry was ready. He caught a muggle taxi, earning a scathing look from the driver at Hedwig, to the station and made it to the entrance of the platform without worry.

Then the familiar sound of the closest thing he had to a family caught his attention. He hid around a pillar as he watched the Weasleys go through the barrier quickly, not seeing Harry, and he was relieved. He didn't like the way Ginny had stared at him the first time, and didn't really want to repeat it. Following them through the barrier he looked up at the giant red steam engine, a boyish grin lighting his face.

**A/N sooooo bet you all thought he'd get onto the train by the end of it. But I have some ideas first.**

**Next time I promise Hermione will be in it more, maybe give her parents some dialog... Ah well. Also I may warn you that the updates might start coming a little slower as my school holidays draw to a close, but that's life.**


	4. Chapter 4, for lack of better naming

**A/N: O.k. Chapter 4, Time to head to Hogwarts I guess.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any works related to him that are in ownership of J.K. Rowling.**

**As always enjoy**

Chapter 4

That's the way things happen on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry moved quickly through the crowd, and entered through the first door he could find. After much heaving, having lost the twins this time, he finally got his trunk into the compartment and looked around. He could see the big Weasley group, Neville being berated for losing Trevor, Lee and his tarantula. The one thing he couldn't see was Hermione, until a soft knock came from the door.

"Hello, do you mind if I join you? I really can't find anywhere else..."

Harry jumped at the voice, but smiled when he looked over to see his bushy haired muggle-born friend.

"Oh hello." Harry said happily. "Sure come on in. Glad I can help again." He finished with a small smile.

Hermione beamed at him. "Hey yeah!" She almost squealed. "I have to introduce you to my parents." She said pulling Harry along. They had plenty of time before the train was set to leave, so Harry was pulled up to two of the only Muggles on the whole platform. "Mum, Dad, this is Harry, the boy from Diagon alley." Hermione introduced Harry confidently.

"Hello Harry, I'm Emma and this is my husband Robert." Hermione's Mum said, taking Harrys hand.

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you." Robert said politely, seemingly curious about Harry's involvement with Hermione.

Harry shook both their hands enthusiastically, not having really met the two in his original lifetime. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you, I'm Harry Potter, and don't worry I won't take advantage of your daughter." Harry added with a chuckle at Roberts face.

The whistle blew, signalling their imminent departure. Harry and Hermione said quick goodbyes to the adult Grangers and hurried back to their compartment only to find a certain blond haired boy with two trolls waiting for them.

"Harry Potter. I'd heard about your presence here." He said with a smile. "My name is Draco Malfoy, and I think I can help you. I can show you what a decent wizard is... And help you avoid riff-raff." He finished with a look of contempt at Hermione who shuffled uncomfortably.

Harrys face was a stone as he addressed Malfoy and his cronies. "Look. I don't care about who you _think _you are, boy." He started, watching the blonde boys face start to turn red with the disrespect. "But I think I can trust my own instincts on who I want to be around. I think you and your little playmates should leave." Harry finished moving out of the doorway and pointing.

Malfoy wouldn't have that. Red faced he started on Harry.

"When my father hears about this, you and your little mudblo-" And that was as far as he got as Harrys hand grabbed the boy by his neck. Using some more accidental magic to make Malfoy lighter, Harry walked into the corridor and _threw _him down the length of the carriage, Crabbe and Goyle running after him.

Returning to Hermione and closing the door, Harry wrapped his arms around the shocked girl.

"Hermione, I'm sorry you had to see that. I promise that no one will hurt you... Even if you don't want to be my friend now..." He finished quietly, letting her go and turning away slightly.

Suddenly a tear stricken ball of brown hair flung herself into Harry, nearly knocking him into the wall.

"Harry... Harry, why would I ever want to NOT be the friend of someone who stuck up for me?" Hermione said into his chest as Harry wrapped his arms around her again. "That was some incredible magic Harry, and although it _was_ against the rules I can't be angry for what you did for me. No one has ever stood up for me like that." She finished with a blush.

Harry smiled sadly. They had never really been this close before, and Harry had only heard about part of Hermione's childhood alone. "Well, from now on you have me. I won't leave you. I know what it's like not having anyone there for you..." Harry said quietly with his own small blush.

The two realised how close they were at that moment and hastily settled into seats on either side of the compartment.

A few moments later a knock broke the two out of the silence they had found themselves in and the youngest Weasley walked in.

"Hey, do you mind if I come in here? Everywhere else was full." Ron said meekly.

The two nodded and Hermione went to sit next to Harry so the new comer could have some space for himself.

"So I hear Harry Potter is on the train." Ron started. "I wonder what he's like. Maybe he remembers You-Know-Who." Ron said excitedly as the two rolled their eyes. Ron watched the two and decided he should introduce himself. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." He said holding out his hand.

"My name is Hermione." Hermione said taking Ron's hand first. She didn't know what to think about this new boy. His red hair and grubby appearance made him look nice enough, but what he started the conversation with left some things to be desired.

Harry took Rons hand after Hermione. "My name is Harry Potter. No I don't really remember Voldemort and I don't particularly like all the fame either." He said almost completely truthfully, as Ron shuddered at the name and gaped at him.

Hermione rolled her eyes again and looked across Harry and out the window. '_Some people have no shame!_' She thought indignantly.

Harry just watched and waited to see if Ron would try and fix his mistake only to have his hopes quashed as Ron started speaking again. "Well can you show me your scar? Do you reckon you'll be in Gryffindor? Do you need some help with being a wizard? I can help you, you know." Ron said quickly and excitedly, nearly making Harry groan. Hermione then piped up and started to verbally attack the red head.

"Who do you think you are? You come in here and ask to see a scar that someone got when their parents were killed and they were attacked as an infant? You start talking like you know everything there is to know and not care if the Harry even wants to think about any of that yet? Seriously! I can't believe you!" She scathed, making Ron look at her stupidly.

"Hey it's a fair question." Ron started but Hermione cut him off again.

"Who ARE you?" She cried and glared at a startled Ron. "I don't care where you come from but I think you should leave." She said mimicking Harry and pointing at the door. "If you're going to be a pest then just leave us alone."

Ron looked to Harry for some kind of support but Harry was having none of it. Ron had been jealous of Harry since day one and he would have to do some changing if he wanted in on the friendship again.

Ron was fuming as he stomped out of the compartment and Hermione sighed as she leaned against Harry without thinking. Harry wrapped his arm around her and gave her a quick hug, thanking her for defending her.

After a few moments the silence was interrupted again by Neville who was looking for Trevor again. The two promised the shy, but large, boy that they would find him at Hogwarts and that Neville should sit with them for a while.

The afternoon progressed pleasantly. The three talked about various things. School, family, things that Harry had taken for granted this last year. As they reached Hogwarts and had changed into their robes they quickly scrambled to Hagrid and enjoyed the boat ride over to the castle. The view once again took Harrys breath away and he once again hugged Hermione without thinking as they took in the immense castle. They gathered around near Professor McGonagall as she once again explained the sorting and left to make a few last minute arrangements. Once again Neville found Trevor and rushed over to get a hold of him.

Draco took that opportunity to set his stance with Harry once again.

"So a mudblood and a squib. You just really want to make yourself look better in front of everyone don't you Potter." He spat as Neville and Hermione both looked down.

Harry was taking no prisoners as his DA training took over.

"_Expelliarmus._" Harry cried as Malfoy looked at the other boy in shock. His own wand, which had been in his hand under his robes the whole time, flying away from him.

"You listen to me you little arrogant son of a death eater scum." Harry started, advancing towards Malfoy, magic running through him with his anger towards the little ferret. "You will leave me and my friends alone or you _will_ regret it. I can do things to you that your father would fear, so take this last warning and shut the hell up."

Professor McGonagall was shocked, but waited to see what would happen next. No one really stood up to the Malfoys and Harry was doing a darn good job. She would be proud to have him in Gryffindor, even if he could be a little scary.

Composing herself quickly the deputy headmistress stepped back out to the first years.

"Right. You are to line up in alphabetical order and follow me. I want no misbehaviour or you will spend the rest of the year in detention with me. Understood? Good." McGonagall said with an air of authority and let the group out of the ante-chamber.

Looking around the great hall Harry smiled to himself.

He was home. And this time he would fix things.

**A/N: O.K. so there we have it. Hope you enjoyed it, because it gets better from here on out :D Next Chapter will be the first few days, and maybe some more Malfoy bashing.**


	5. Boomerang

**A/N: Okie dokes, for anyone who really cares I fixed up the mistakes I found in Chapter 3, Thanks for all the reviews to tell me my mistakes I really do appreciate the constructive points. Firstly I must admit most of these chapters are done at late hours of the night so mistakes may be plentiful, so sorry. Secondly I want to thank all the people reading this and just want to take the time to say thanks for spamming my email inbox with notifications to say I'm in your update alert.**

**As always I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from this, if I did I'd be a happy man.**

Chapter 5

Boomerang.

The first years were led through the middle of the hall, all eyes on them as they awaited the words of Professor McGonagall.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." The professor said matter-of-factly as she started down her list. They all were the same until the list fell down to 'Granger, Hermione.'

This time Hermione didn't almost run to the hat, instead she kept her excitement in although everyone could see the huge grin on her face.

As the hat fell over her eyes Harry started to hear a familiar sound waft through the air.

No one else reacted to the Phoenix song, and it seemed as though time started to move slowly as a small voice appeared in the back of Harrys mind.

"_She really could be anything, you know._" The hats voice said to Harry. "_Anything at all, but since she is quite fond of you I thought I'd best ask for your advice Mr. Potter._"

Harry blinked stupidly, he honestly didn't think Hermione would go anywhere else, save Ravenclaw, but if the hat wanted his opinion he'd give it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called as soon as Harry had thought it. The room returned to normal as Harry heard the applause along with Rons groan.

The rest of the sorting went along smoothly. Malfoy went to Slytherin without the hat really hitting his head.

Soon it was Harry's turn again. As the hat went over his eyes, he had the familiar feeling of time stopping.

"_So Mr. Potter. We meet again._" The hat said slyly.

"Do you remember me?" Harry asked curiously, not knowing what to think of the hats words.

"_No. But there is one who I am linked with who told me what was happening._" The hat said with a chuckle. "_Quite the prank you two pulled. Didn't think a Phoenix had it in him._"

Harry smiled at these words, but something started to trouble the boy.

"_Now, now Harry, don't worry the Headmaster knows not of what happened. It was part of Lily's wish that he remain in the dark._"

Harry gave a sigh, his thought drifting to his friends. "I would like to be in Gryffindor again. Hermione's there, and so is Neville." Harry let the thought trail off, until something came to him. "Hey what is your name? You know everyone else's. Why not tell them yours?" Harry asked cautiously.

"_You know. I've never thought of it like that. My name is Ma'at. I was named by the founders after the god of Truth, for that is what I speak. It's been a while since anyone asked for my name. I thank-you, but I guess it's time for you to go to _GRYFFINDOR!" Harry was returned to the great hall as a wall of applause hit him. The Gryffs were celebrating again as Harry wandered to Hermione and hugged her briefly.

The rest of the sorting was uneventful and Ron tried once again to sit near Harry, but Hermione shot him one of her worst glares and he backed away. '_Some things don't change_' Harry thought with a laugh as Dumbledore opened the feast with one of Harrys favourite speeches.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He said and the feast begun.

Harry ate his fill as he relished an _actual _meal, Hermione eating a lot but staying healthy, '_as she always had_' Harry sleepily thought as he watched her. His eyes starting to get heavy as some people tried to talk to him. He half waved them away as his head softly hit Hermione's shoulder. She smiled as Harry closed his eyes and snuggled closer.

'_Odd boy. But I really shouldn't let him get this comfortable with me, or I him_" Hermione critically thought as some girls had already started glaring at her. Ignoring the others in the hall Hermione shook her new friend as the feast was drawing to a close and Dumbledore stood again to deliver his massages.

Harry grumbled a little as Hermione shook him but obediently listened to the old man, but one announcement was different from the original ones.

"Could Harry Potter please come to my office while the rest go to their dorms." The Headmaster said as the rest of the students rose to go to their rooms.

Harry made his way up to the familiar gargoyle that sat outside Dumbledore's office, and waited for the older man to get up there, having left a lot quicker than the staff.

After a few minutes of waiting, the headmaster appeared, McGonagall in tow.

"Please come in Harry." Dumbledore said, leading the two into his office and motioning them to sit. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked as Harry sat nervously under his stare, preparing his somewhat lame mental shields in case of attack.

"I believe it was because I had an outburst of accidental magic on the train." Harry said neutrally.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes I am quite aware and since it was accidental and no wand work was used I really can't hold it against you." He started kindly before becoming more businesslike. "What I really wanted to talk to you about is your emancipation." Dumbledore stated and Harry nearly groaned.

"Professor, I really think it was better of me to reclaim what was mine. I know you have my best interests at heart but I want to be left alone. I don't need the boy-who-lived status that I seem to have and I really don't need to be at the Dursleys." Harry started. He was trying to keep cool but this was pushing it.

"Harry you don't know what it means for you to go back to the Dursleys." Dumbledore said calmly. He had to get the boy to listen. He was impressed that Harry wasn't letting the fame get to him, but constantly being in the wizarding world would get to him. "The love of a family is the best kind of magic. They can help you Harry, if you just let them."

"Albus is right Harry." McGonagall piped up. "A boy like you doesn't need to worry about being the head of a family just yet. You should give yourself time to be a kid." She finished, giving him a small smile.

Harry was at his wits end. "You have **no** idea of the hell I was put through. Love of a family? HA! They only love their money, and their stupid fat oaf of a son!" Harry snarled as he stood. "I had to hold myself back with them, because I wasn't allowed to be a freak. I was told my parents died in a car crash for Christ's sake! A BLOODY CAR CRASH! I WAS TREATED LIKE SHIT ALL BECAUSE _YOU _WERE TOO LAZY TO BOTHER CHECKING UP ON ME!" Harry screamed, pointing a finger at the headmaster. The shocked look on the two teacher's faces told him he had to calm down, so he took a breath and started towards the door. "If you're willing to tell me exactly what is going on, and what you are planning Albus. Then I will listen. I don't want you saying that that lot are loving and kind, because you have no idea." He reached the door and looked at the two again. "Goodnight." He said before exiting the room and making his way to Gryffindor tower.

The two adults were dumbstruck. Harry Potter had just talked to them like they were disobedient children.

Dumbledore stood up and sighed. "Thank-you Minerva. I'm afraid Harry here refuses to see reason, and I will have to get right on this for his own safety."

Minerva nodded and left, her mind reeling about what both men had said.

Hermione was waiting outside the portrait hole, it was getting close to curfew but Harry should be there soon. And he didn't know the password.

The students had all gone to bed pretty early, all full from the feast, but Hermione _had_ to wait for her friend. Even if she was getting tired.

Harry rounded the corner, seeing a sleepy looking Hermione sitting on the ground beside the fat lady. He smiled. '_I'm lucky to have her as a friend._' He thought as he picked her up and muttered the password and went into the common room.

No one was still up when Harry got in so he cast a quick _Muffliato _as well as a disillusionment charm and crept up to his bed. Hermione stirred a little but had no protests as Harry laid her down and snuggled close. His eyes were heavy and he was sure his friend wouldn't mind. After all. They were first years, what were they supposed to do.

**A/N: Seems like a good, cute place to stop. Hope you enjoyed that one, and don't worry, even though Harry IS 17, like hell he'd take advantage of his sleeping friend like that. Chapter 6 should be up soon, I like where this is all going so I'm more likely to post quickly. But if it takes a while don't stress. I am working around school and work.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: and here we have the elusive Chapter 6. A rare specimen indeed and it comes with the joining of another particular breed.  
>The disclaimer.<strong>

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the things associated with it. All that stuff belongs to J.K Rowling and I won't make any money from this. Hope we all enjoyed the finale of Harry Potter. There were parts that weren't in the book that I just loved but it won't ever hold a candle to the novels.**

**Anyways, enough from me. TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 6

Weasels, Ferrets and other annoying creatures.

Hermione was the first to wake the next morning. She had always been a light sleeper, and an early riser, so it was no doubt that when harry started to hiss in his sleep that she woke up and started to worry. Why was she in a bed with Harry? And why was he hissing in his sleep?

Tentatively she shook him awake, admiring the way the predawn light hit his face. "Harry?" She whispered shaking him.

Harry sat bolt upright, wand drawn and looking for an attacker. "Where are they? How many?" He muttered quickly. Looking around and realising, firstly with the snores from his roommates and secondly from Hermione's scared look, that they weren't in the tent and still at Hogwarts.

"Harry..." Hermione started, wide eyed and scared for the boys sanity, he was scaring her.

Harry shifted at her gaze and an apologetic look crept over his face and he wrapped the frightened girl in his arms again. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that... It's just I had a bad dream is all. Nothing to worry about." Harry apologised to his friend.

Hermione nodded and pulled away a bit to look him in the eye. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. They were still in their robes and the sun was staring to rise now, but Hermione knew that Harry had to come first. He was her first friend, he was too important.

Harry sighed and just laid back into the pillows, motioning for Hermione to join him, when Hermione was beside him again he wrapped his arm around her as they used to when they talked about everything in the tent. Harry kind of missed those days, they had really gotten to know each other, it made everything easier to share it with her.

"Well, we were older, and kinda in a war." Harry started sheepishly, trying to keep things from Hermione was almost impossible for him. "We were in a tent just talking, and I had just turned away from you in the dream for one second. Then you started shaking me so I thought there were enemies around." He finished lamely.

Hermione just nodded, she knew he was being honest. He really didn't need to lie to her. She hoped he wouldn't anyway.

"Well answer me this Mr. Potter." Hermione started as she sat up to look Harry in the eye. "Why are we in your bed? And why are we still in our robes?"

Harry blushed, not really having though about it, having been close to Hermione in the last timeline he really didn't think being in a bed with her again would be bad. They had never done anything in the last timeline and he wouldn't take advantage of a sleeping friend. "Well. I-er found you outside the portrait hole and I tried to wake you but you didn't so I just carried you up here and let you sleep in here." Harry mumbled, looking down and going a brilliant shade of pink.

Hermione giggled at the reaction she got and messed up his hair. "It's O.K. Harry." She said with an honest smile. "I know that you wouldn't take advantage of a defenceless girl like that, now would you?" She pouted as she said that, acting like she might have been used while she slept.

Harry was stunned. He couldn't get a word out and ended up looking like a fish on dry land, making Hermione laugh some more until one of the snorers stopped and they were brought back to their surroundings.

Harry knew that the spells he cast last night wouldn't be active so if someone were to come in right now they would see the two and would obviously jump to the wrong conclusion.

The snoring started up again and the two sighed with relief. Harry motioned to the door and the pair made their way to the empty common room without waking up a soul.

Before Harry could speak Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, I know you didn't do anything Harry. I trust you." She beamed at him. "But I think I'll go have a shower, it'll be a big day so go get ready." She said in her ordering tones that made Harry respect her even more.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said with a mock salute as he made his own way back up to the bathrooms to shower and otherwise prepare.

After Harry was done, the others only just starting to wake up, he made his way down to breakfast. Not many people were around so Harry got a rather good spot at the table and waited for Hermione.

It was 15 minutes before Hermione finally got down, and there were some more people starting to enter. '_Trying to get a look at the boy-who-lived no doubt._' Harry thought bitterly.

As Hermione sat down the two started to load their plates, Harry noticed a few girls hanging around. He didn't notice them the first time, and it was probably because he was so much more relaxed that he was even noticing them this time, and was sure they were all glaring at Hermione who was trying her best not to give them any sort of attention.

Harry patted the Brunette on the shoulder and whispered to her. "Don't let them get to you, they're just jealous they didn't get to stay in my bed last night." Harry smiled. Hermione went a beautiful shade of pink and started on a giggling fit that almost made her choke on her toast, when Neville turned up.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" He said, sitting on Harry's right side, Hermione was still recovering on his left, Harry just smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Why I'm just sharing a joke with Hermione at my groupies expense." Harry said quietly, he didn't want to crush them, Hermione finally recovered and sat up again. "It was good too. Maybe one day we'll tell you." She said with a cheeky smile.

Some of the girls around the three started shrieking as a white bomb flew through the window in the roof and proceeded to shoo the groupies away.

Harry was torn between sighing and laughing as he called his familiar back. "Hedwig, stop being so cruel. It's not really their fault they were mislead."

At that moment a certain Ferret made his way across to the group.

"Well Potter." Malfoy spat. "You should learn to keep that pest from attacking girls, how else is Longbottom supposed to be your one and only if your animal keeps attacking." He finished with a sneer, and a few chuckles from students around him.

Harry stood and looked at his owl. "Hedwig." He said softly and in that moment they knew exactly what the other was thinking. "You know Malfoy, you shouldn't insult my friends." Harry started as Hedwig trilled softly, getting the attention of several larger owls who made their way over unknown to the Slytherin, Harry smiled evilly as he looked into the Blonde's eyes. "Firstly Neville is more a man than you will ever be. And secondly." Harry started, gesturing around him as the other owls made their presence known. "My _animal,_ as you so put it, doesn't like people who piss me off. Especially those who don't listen to me when I tell them to leave me and my friends alone." The birds chose that moment to simultaneously raise their wings and shriek, nearly making the boy piss himself.

Draco didn't know what Potter was doing, but he didn't want to see how far the other boy would go.

He ran.

The birds flew off to go about their business as Malfoy left and Harry just chuckled and sat back down to a gawking Neville and Hermione, only to see that across from him was a red head with terrible table manners.

"And now after all that's done, I think I've lost my appetite." Harry said just watching Ron. Hermione looked around too and a disgusted look crawled across her face. "Me too." She said quietly.

"Yeah, after being around that git I would lose my appetite too." Ron said, looking up and speaking around scrambled eggs.

Harry flinched away slightly and motioned for Hermione and Neville to follow him, the latter grabbing some toast to go, and made their way out of the hall passing McGonagall and getting their timetables before heading up to the common room to get their stuff.

As they sat on a couch, they had another 20 minutes before class after all, Neville turned to Harry. "Harry that was brilliant!" The boy said around a huge grin.

Harry smiled back and shrugged. "Well it _was_ really because the Hedwig is as popular with the other owls as I am with the girls of this place." He stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione slapped the Harry across the back of the head lightly. "Prat." She said, poking her tongue out. "And why would Hedwig be so popular anyway?" She asked. "More importantly, how do you know that?" She said, and the boys could see the desire for knowledge burning in her eyes.

Harry blinked stupidly at the ferocity the girl showed. "Well, when I first got Hedwig there was instant bond we had. I read later on that sometimes that happens with Wizards and pets, she's my familiar." Harry said and Neville nodded along.

"Wow Harry, you're lucky." Neville said quietly. "I wish Trevor would work with me, I wish he was my familiar." Neville hung his head slightly and Harry instantly felt guilty.

"Well Nev, don't worry. You'll get there, and maybe it isn't an animal for you, but a magical plant." Harry said and Neville brightened almost immediately.

"Maybe." He said, a small smile on his face.

"We should get to class." Hermione interrupted and proceeded to drag the two out, as Ron came in.

"Oi!" He called, moving in front of the three. "You just ditched me. I haven't done _anything_ to you and you treat me like garbage." He continued, the air of ignorance hanging off him.

Hermione scowled and glared at the red head until he backed down, a whole 10 seconds, and proceeded out of the portrait hole and towards their first class.

Harry snickered to himself. No one would ever stop Hermione from getting her hands on new knowledge.

**A/N: So there you have it. I have no idea on what to say anymore, so hope you had fun.**

**If you want to ask me any questions don't hesitate to P.M me as some of you have, but don't expect any sort of hints as to what I'm planning.**


	7. Classes and confrontations

**A/N: O.k so time for classes, I'm going to go through these quickly, mainly because there's no mentioned class timetable. Hopefully you enjoy and remember that I don't make money from this, and I don't own any characters (so far).**

Chapter 7

Classes and confrontations.

The group had Charms first, and as the first years piled in to the class room Harry was met with excited stares from the Hufflepuffs who had not gotten the chance to see Harry up close for very long. As Harry scoffed at the glances Hermione and Neville sat either side of him, creating a fence for him to be away from the looks. Flitwick had the group studying theory, and Harry was trying to ignore the glares from Ron.

Lunch was a bit of an affair as Ron decided to make a nuisance of himself.

"Oi, what the hell is wrong with you?" The red head said and he scowled at the three others. Hermione tried to glare at him, but it wasn't working the way she wanted it to as the taller boy rounded on her. "So you think you can just jump in, because you're a girl and you're a _muggle_?" Ron demanded, getting shocked looks from people around him. "You think because you're _so_ smart you can just jump in to Harry's life and choose what he does and who he's around? I've seen you. You never leave his side, what do you want from him?" Ron was nearly screaming. It was _him_ that should have been Harry's friend. _He _was the one who could show him what a wizard really was; his mum also said Ginny would marry Harry. He needed to get the other girl away from Harry. For his own good.

Hermione was still and quiet. She only wanted to be Harry's friend. She didn't want anything else. A tear started down her cheek as she got up and ran from the hall.

Ron scoffed. "Good riddance. Now I can finally show you what a real wizard is like Harry. You too Neville." He added, but quickly fell silent as Harry stood up.

Harry didn't look at anyone else as he started to leave. Ron grabbed his arm and tried to stop him. '_Was he always like this?' _Harry thought slowly, as the world slowed down and became silent. '_Hermione was his friend too, so why?_' Realisation hit him like a brick. '_He was never Hermione's true friend. He started to like her, only for the fact that she treated him like Molly did. He always wanted to have Harry on his side, to be better than others and only focus on the things that made Ron Weasley good._' The world made an unusual snapping sound as Harry was brought back to his surroundings, and to Ron's arrogant voice.

"Harry, what's up mate? You honestly don't _want_ to be around a uppity girl like _her_ do you?" Ron said.

Harry snapped. He never really wanted the anger that always seemed to float around him. He hated people hurting him and his friends. The Dursley's, Malfoy Jr. And Sr., the death eaters and Voldemort himself. Harry couldn't take it, and he wouldn't.

"Actually _Ronald_ I do." Harry said quietly. "She's probably the brightest witch here, and the greatest friend I've known in my whole life. She cares about _my_ opinion, and wants me to do my best. I feel like I've known her forever and I don't want that to end, regardless of what _you_ have to say." Harry paused for a breath, and looked at Neville and the small smile on the boys face. Neville nodded at Harry as Ron opened his mouth again.

"What you want to hang with a mudblood?" Ron asked stupidly and Harry threw a punch.

"I'm going. I don't have to take this shit from you _Weasley._" Harry said as he moved away. Neville smiled and stood beside the fallen Ron, blocking his escape.

Harry had gotten halfway through the entrance hall, when he realised two things.

One, he had no idea where Hermione was.

Two, there were two red heads following him.

Exact replicas of each other as they moved and called out to Harry, he stopped to let two of his favourite people talk to him.

"Harry, we don't like what Ron said either." One started.

"But don't think all Weasleys are like that." The other finished.

Harry smiled. '_Always the same._' Harry thought, as an idea was forming in his head. "I know. And I thank you for your honestly. But I need you to do me a favour." Harry said, turning business like.

The twins raised their eyebrows. "What can we do to help?" They said in unison.

Harry laughed, getting an even greater look of confusion from the two. "O.k. So I need you to get the map and help me find Hermione." Harry said with a knowing look, making the twins shift uneasily.

"Well, we don't know how _you_ know about that Harry. But if it will help, George. The map." Fred said dramatically, making a sweeping motion of his arms as George got the map out and activated it.

After a few moments of scanning Hogwarts they found Hermione up in the trophy room. And Harry was off like a rocket, calling thanks over his shoulder.

Fred and George wandered back into the hall, calling Percy over to them.

The Weasley family had some things to discuss.

Hermione was curled up in a corner, she was looking over at several large trophies and admiring the sheen and colour of the awards. '_My name would never be on them_' Hermione thought sadly as the words Ron had said washed over her again. '_Maybe I should stop kidding myself and go home. I won't ever belong in this world. Harry deserves a better friend than me.' _Hermione curled into a tighter ball as she heard footsteps coming into the room. She closed her eyes and wished she would stop crying, and that the person who was there would go away. Until she heard his voice.

"Hermione?" Harry called tentatively, from beside her, making the girl jump.

Harry sat beside his friend and waited. He knew that she wouldn't listen to what he said first, so he waited for her to get what she needed to say off her chest.

After a few moments Hermione spoke up. "Why are you here Harry?" She croaked as more tears welled in her eyes.

Harry moved closer and wrapped his arms around Hermione, the one small movement breaking her defences and letting loose a dam that had been kept inside for years. "Harry, why do you stay around here? I'm not special. I shouldn't be here. Harry..." She looked down, not wanting to say what she had feared for so long.

Harry was having none of it, and raised her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "Say it." He said simply. Not harshly, and not like an order. But just said it.

"I don't deserve friends." Hermione whispered and curled up as the pain embedded itself into her very being.

Harry pulled the sobbing girl into his lap and wiped away her tears. "Hermione Granger." He said simply, bringing her to attention. "Hermione Granger. Not deserving to be at Hogwarts? BAH!" Harry said, smiling softly. "You're the brightest witch there is at this place, a fact that I just said in front of nearly the entire student population." Hermione's eyebrows shot up at this, making Harry smile wider. "It's true, you probably know the entire first year curriculum by now. You have been there for me to talk to, and I've only known you a few days." Harry continued, noting the blush on Hermione's face at his words. Moving his fingers into her hair to calm her even more he kept talking. "If anything I think I'm not good enough for you. You're a fantastic woman Hermione, and an even better witch. So don't sell yourself short from what one stupid prat said." Harry finished, blinking for the first time in a while he suddenly noticed.

As the gaze broke, in that instant, Hermione had launched herself into Harry's arms and was nuzzled into his chest. "I'll always be here Harry. You're the first and greatest friend I ever had, why do you think you aren't good enough for me?" She asked rhetorically.

If Harry really was his eleven year old self, he would not have been here. He would not have pulled Hermione into his arms, and definitely wouldn't have kept this level of contact for so long. But that Harry was long gone, this Harry was never going to let Hermione down. He would do everything he could to make sure all of his friends were protected.

"Hermione, as the head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter I Harry James Potter extend to you the protection and alliance of my house. Do you accept?" Harry asked, before he could think of anything. The Tome was taking over for him again, extending its knowledge into his need to protect her.

As Hermione nodded a golden light enveloped the two, and Harry's ring appeared, as did one of Hermione's left middle finger. They both shared the Potter emblem, and Harry knew that it meant that if anyone tried to mess with Hermione he would know.

"Harry, can we stay here for a little while?" Hermione asked quietly as she curled into Harry's chest again.

Harry smiled. "Of course, but we'll miss Transfiguration." Harry said quietly. Hermione's response to that surprised him.

"Who cares right now? I just don't want to leave this and have to put up with..." She started, but couldn't finish the sentence.

Harry just nodded and cuddled Hermione again. "It's O.K. I understand." He said quietly and just left it at that.

**A/N: And so I think I shall leave it there. How will Gred, Forge and Percy deal with Ronniekins? How will McGonagall react to the lateness of Hermione and Harry?**

**Find out later.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. The first week

**A/N: Ok, so firstly I don't own Harry Potter or any associated items.  
>Secondly, thanks for reading.<br>Thirdly, on to Chapter 8 where we will have some more classes, and maybe some better stuff too.**

Chapter 8

The first week.

Harry and Hermione had been sitting in the trophy room for about 20 minutes, sometimes talking quietly about their thoughts, but before long Hermione's academic self took over and she jumped to her feet.

"Harry, thank-you for staying, but we really should go to class." She said embarrassedly, as it was her idea in the first place.

Harry smiled and jumped to his feet. "Certainly." He said offering her arm and getting a smile in return. Together they walked to Transfiguration arm in arm, not noticing the sneaky Mrs. Norris running in the other direction to get her master.

As the two got to the door, Professor McGonagall walked out.

"Ah. There you are. Please come with me." She said curtly and started towards her office, Harry and Hermione struggling to keep up.

As the three entered her office McGonagall took her seat and sighed, motioning for the two students to take a seat. "So, I have had quite the discussion with Mr. Longbottom and the Weasley family, and I want to know your side to it." The Professor said curtly.

Harry sighed and Hermione looked down. Neither really wanted to go over it again, they didn't like what had happened, but they didn't want there to be trouble about it.

"I can understand if you'd rather forget it." McGonagall said with her own tired sigh. "But the youngest Weasley has made a pest of himself and has not only offended you, Miss Granger, but his house and his family." Harry nodded sadly and a tear started down her cheek slowly.

Harry wiped the tear away from Hermione and turned to Minerva, a hard look in his eyes. "Hermione doesn't want to talk about it, but I will submit my memories for your review if you wish." Harry said with a businesslike tone in his voice, shocking the professor and leaving her to only nod.

After receiving an empty vial from McGonagall, Harry started to unload memories. He started with today, but kept going and getting the worst moments he could think of from his time at the Dursleys.

As Harry passed the vial back, he smiled sincerely. "Shall we go to class Professor?" He asked and tilted his head towards the clock.

McGonagall nodded and the trio walked back to the classroom, where they found a certain red head standing in front of the class proclaiming his friendship to the boy-who-lived.

"We we're talking this morning and he's coming to my place during the Summer." Ron proclaimed to the class, who were half disbelieving and half admiring of the boys words.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall proclaimed and the classes collective eyes jumped to attention of the teacher at the speed of a nimbus 2000. "You are to sit in your seat. Be silent. And you will be reporting to my office for detention for the rest of the week." She said, smiling cruelly as the red-head paled visibly. Harry settled Hermione in between him and Neville and tried to keep his eyes down as the lesson progressed.

The week was passing in a blur for Harry. He didn't hear much from Ron, as his brothers and McGonagall were keeping him plenty busy, and Malfoy was still plotting on how to one-up Harry. Harry had also gotten Hagrids invitation to afternoon tea and had agreed to go with Neville and Hermione.

When it came time for their first potions class Harry was in a bit of a muddle. He knew what Snape had done in his first lesson. But he also knew what Snape had done for him throughout his life.

As they were lounging around in the common room that Thursday night Harry sighed out loud.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said, looking up from her History of Magic notes being the only one who could sit awake in the class.

"It's nothing." Harry said with a grimace, having not noticed he had made a noise. But Hermione was having none of it. She put a hand on his forehead as she moved a little close to him, worry etched in her face.

"Harry, you're an open book. What is the problem?" She said with a reassuring smile.

Harry was beaten. "Just trying to work out what Potions will be like tomorrow." He said almost completely honestly. "I've heard Professor Snape can be a bit harsh, and he also didn't like my father." He finished softly as Hermione pulled him into a hug, getting several snickers from the people around them. Hermione backed away and blushed while Harry stuck his head up over the back of the couch and glared at the people in the room. Grinning slightly as everyone broke into laughter Harry sat back down and put his arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"Harry, don't worry about Professor Snape. I'm sure he wouldn't hold a grudge against you for a silly dislike for your father." Hermione quietly said as she settled in to Harry, pulling her notes out again.

Harry just smiled at her. "Well maybe you're right." He said while he added mentally "_At least I hope you are._"

The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's entered the dungeon in silence. Harry knew what was coming, and just hoped that things would be better this time. They sat and Snape went into his speech again, trying to make Harry look like a egotistical attention seeker.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked singling out Harry and ignoring Hermione's hand again.

"I would assume that if done correctly it would become the Draught of Living Death sir." Harry said Neutrally as he didn't look at Snape's eyes. "_If he is going to be difficult, I'll just have to fight back._" Harry thought bitterly as Snape moved closer and asked the next question.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape nearly spat.

"The stomach of a goat, _sir_." Harry returned coldly, as he finally looked into Severus's eyes, making the man slightly flinch with the harshness of his gaze.

Hermione was just as boggled as everyone else as she stared at her friend.

"Well then Potter." Snape started, regaining his composure. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry smiled as Hermiones hand shot up followed, slightly less enthusiastically, by Nevilles. Snape blinked in surprise at the Longbottom boy, before pulling a sneer as he rounded on him, like a wolf with a lamb.

"What would you know Longbottom?" Snape asked darkly as the Slytherins snickered.

Neville blanched and looked to Harry for some kind of help. Harry was smiling and gave Neville a thumbs up, giving the boy the push he needed.

"Well I would know a lot actually." Neville said, rounding on Snape with a cold glare. "Firstly, those are third year level potions ingredients that no first year in their right minds would know about. Secondly they are the same thing so there is no difference, and they also go by the name aconite. Thirdly, you shouldn't try singling out people because you think they are something they are not." Neville finished to looks of amazement from everyone in the room. Including Snape.

"That'll be ten points from Gryffindor. All three of you." Snape said, pointing to Harry Hermione and Neville, as he stalked away. "And why haven't you written this down!" He barked out, making everyone jump.

The rest of the lesson had everyone split up into pairs to make a potion to cure boils. Harry insisted that Hermione go with Neville, to make sure no one tried anything, and turned around to see the sneering pair of Malfoy and Snape.

"Now Mr. Potter, since you're so _knowledgeable,_ I thought you could assist Mr. Malfoy." The potions master said in a voice of mock sympathy.

Harry smiled darkly and almost laughed as the two others faltered. "Why I would simply _love_ to." Harry said in a sickly sweet voice.

The class progressed smoothly, well almost as Ron and Seamus had somehow managed to blow their potion up, sending noxious fumes everywhere.

Snape ended the lesson by giving the two a detention and removing 20 points from Gryffindor, but it didn't matter as Harry was just happy to be out of there.

The three made their way to Hagrids with smiles on their faces.

Hagrid was absolutely beaming when the three told him about their first potions lesson.

"Now you three, just be careful" Hagrid warned, but lost some effect with the smile he had on his face. "Professor Snape'll not like it if yer always showin' 'im up."

The group smiled and laughed and Harry purposely ignored the newspaper article he saw on the table, instead he scrunched it up and put it in his pocket to burn later.

After a couple of hours the three decided they should head back up to the castle, after trying to get away with not having to eat the rock cakes, and left a beaming Hagrid for some real food.

**A/N: O.k so that took WAY longer than it should have, sorry about that. But I had fun doing it when I finally stopped procrastinating.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews. **

**Next Chapter will be interesting though, so stay tuned**


	9. Phoenix down

**A/N: well, this looks to be how things will work from now on. Updates on Thursdays, unless I get a really good idea.**

**Thanks for reading, and for reviews, I really enjoy it.**

Chapter 9

Phoenix down.

The first week had finally passed, and the school seemed to have settled itself into a nice comfortable routine. Or so the rest of the school would have you think.

For Harry, Hermione, Neville and the rest of the first years it would be another testing week at Hogwarts.

It all began with the notice that Harry had been dreading.

Flying lessons with the Slytherins.

As previously experienced, Hermione was as nervous as all hell and Neville wasn't too far behind. They had never been on brooms and Hermione was once again trying to learn to fly from a book.

Thursday had rolled around and Neville got a peculiar package. Excitedly he opened it and looked at the glass ball in his hand.

"It's a remembrall!" He said excitedly as he showed it to Harry and Hermione. "Gran knows I'm always forgetting something, so this'll start to turn red whenever I forget..." His face fell as the ball turned scarlet again, leaving the boy struggling to remember what he had forgotten this time.

Harry was looking around and saw Malfoy and his cronies on the move again, but a quick glance at McGonagall had the woman down by the three Gryffindors faster than before.

"That is a very nice gift Mr. Longbottom. Hopefully you won't need it by the end of the year." She said encouragingly as the trio of Slytherins quickly backpedalled away from the deputy headmistress.

Neville turned as red as the ball in his hand and muttered a thanks, showing that all in all he wasn't used to encouragement.

Harry smiled as the professor walked away. "Well she's right Nev. By the end of the year, you'll be amazed at yourself. You won't need that anymore and no one will mess with you." He said and patted the other boy on the shoulder, making Neville beam.

The rest of the day went by slowly until Three Thirty when the two houses trudged down into the grounds. It was a very nice day, like Harry remembered, and he was excited to be on a broom again.

In Dumbledore's office a small crimson bundle trilled softly. Fawkes could tell that Harry was about to reignite his passion and the air was charged.

But he also knew that the Longbottom boy would be in danger, something had to happen about that. Dumbledore had gone for a stroll, so Fawkes took a flight over to an oak near the group of children to keep a better watch.

Something had to change here.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Barked Madam Hooch, making some of the students jump. "Put your right hand over the broom and say 'up'."

"UP" said the students, in near unison. Once again Harry's broom jumped straight into your hand, but Hermione's and Neville's once again didn't.

The two looked at Harry in frustration, making the bespectacled boy sighs and move closer to them.

"Look, you have to make it do what you want. It's your broom, and it _has_ to listen." Harry said explaining to the two who looked at him still confusedly.

Scratching his head he looked at Hermione, not knowing that most of the class who hadn't gotten their brooms up were listening too. "Hermione." He said, "Imagine that the broom had just broken a rule. Now tell it off." He finished, smiling at little. '_Anything would be scared of a Hermione telling it off_' He thought as the girl knotted her eyebrows together and said in a demanding voice. "UP!" She jumped as the broom shot up faster for her than any had done for the others.

Laughing, Harry turned to Neville. "Now Neville, imagine that the broom was someone you were coaching. I know you probably don't want to get into the air. But trust me. If you take command and show the broom who's boss then nothing will go wrong." He finished taking a step back.

"Well it's o.k. to have hope, but I doubt Longbottom could manage getting his socks on the right feet without help." Came a snide remark from Malfoy, earning chuckles from the Slytherins.

Neville glared at the blonde boy and put out his right arm; looking determined he called out forcefully. "Up." And to the amazement of everyone the broom shot up to obey even faster than Hermione's.

"Five points to Mr. Longbottom, Five for Miss Ganger and Twenty for Mr. Potter for giving such a good lesson for you all." Hooch called out. "Five points from Mr. Malfoy for useless insults as well." She finished.

She went around to correct everyone's grips again, telling Malfoy once again he had been riding a broom incorrectly for quite some time, and faced the class again. "Right, so now that we are all on and happy I want you all to, on my whistle, kick off from the ground and rise a few feet before coming back down again."

The whistle blew, but before anyone could do anything Neville shot up like a rocket.

Harry was in shock, he didn't have his wand, and he knew what would happen.

"Longbottom come back here RIGHT NOW!" Hooch yelled as the boy sailed further away.

Fawkes watched on from his perch in the tree. He had to make his move at the right moment, but something caught his eye from one of the windows overlooking the lawn.

Albus Dumbledore had no vendetta against the Longbottoms, but this had to be done for the greater good. He was raising his wand higher and higher, watching the lad sail upwards in time with it.

'_For the greater god._' The older man thought solemnly as the boy started to fall.

Fawkes looked back to the group as Neville started to fall, he saw Harry with an utterly devastated face as his friend fell.

Fawkes acted out, eyes glowing red as he shot his magic toward the boy.

Neville was falling, and no one knew what to do.

They all watched in amazement as Harry raised his hand upwards, a strange crimson glow covering it.

"**Arresto Momentum.**" Cried Harry, in a voice not his own. A faint red glow surrounded Neville as his fall speed dropped and he landed softly to cheers erupting from the Gryffindors.

Until Harry fell.

Fawkes trilled mournfully from his perch, he knew Harry would be drained from that.

But Dumbledore had gone too far.

As Madam Hooch took Harry and Neville up to the infirmary with Hermione in tow, Harry being passed out and Neville in shock, the rest of the class were told to go to about their business and that the class would be rescheduled.

Harry was in darkness. He was floating in nothing.

A red flame came to life beside him and a girl he had only seen a memory of stepped out of it.

"Fawkes says sorry Harry." Lily Evans said sheepishly.

"Mum?" Harry sat up, or at least he tried it was hard to tell. "Where are we?"

"Firstly, call me Lily. I'm not really your Mum anymore, I just look like her. And secondly, we're in your mind." Lily added plainly.

"O.k." Harry said confusedly.

Sensing his confusion Lily started to explain. "Well Fawkes decided that this time he had to stop Neville falling somehow. We saw what you did for your classmates and thought it would work... Until Dumbledore stepped in..." She finished with a grim look.

"Don't tell me it was his fault." Harry said, gritting his teeth.

"I'm afraid so... That's why Fawkes used your body and your desire to protect him to get you to stop it." Lily quickly said, to try and calm the boy down.

"DOESN'T MATTER!" Harry yelled. "HE HURT MY FRIEND!"

"Harry, calm down. It's no use getting angry because for now you have no magic left in you." Lily said putting her hand on the boys shoulder.

"I don't have magic..." Harry said slowly as realisation hit him hard. "That spell was Fawkes, but he had to use my magic yeah?" Harry asked, getting a nod from Lily.

"And since now you're defenceless they can enter your mind to get info, so I came to give you a hand in creating a mindscape to protect you."

"A mindscape?" Harry asked.

"Snape was _supposed_ to teach you, but I think he enjoyed causing James pain and looking into your mother's eyes."

"Ah."

"So let us start by imagining a room. Don't make it too big though, we want them to have trouble is they try to get in." Lily commanded as floors and walls formed around them. "Good. Now give us a door, on the other side is where we'll put your memories."

Harry obeyed, but inspiration hit him and a piece of parchment appeared on it.

"What's that?" Lily asked as she walked up to it, causing the reaction Harry had hoped for. The parchment came to life with a neat scrawl of writing appearing on it.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present. Harry's mind." She said on top of her laughter. "Nice one, but wouldn't make it easier then?" She looked at Harry.

"Take a look now." Harry said with a grin.

_To enter, Mr. Moony would like to ask some questions to see if you are worthy of such privilege. _The parchment read. _Mr. Padfoot agrees quite whole-heartedly. _It added before Harry stopped it.

"I plan on having questions that only I can know." Harry said with a smile before opening the door. A mass of winking lights greeted him.

"O.k. so if these are my memories, how will we protect them?" Harry asked sceptically.

Lily's smile was nearly feral as the memories moved away from the two. "Fire." She simply said as blinding white flames burst around them.

Harry was impressed. "Well that'll work. If they ever get in that is."

Hermione hadn't left Harry's side for nearly a full day. He had been out cold and Madam Promfrey had told her he was just suffering magical exhaustion but Hermione didn't believe that was all. She was looking at the huge wet patch that had come from her tears as Harry started to stir.

"Harry." Hermione said softly, jumping up to look into her friends eyes.

"Ello." Harry said groggily, as he looked up to see his best friend, concern written on her face.

"I was so worried Harry, don't ever do that again!" She scolded lightly as she wrapped her arms around the boy.

"How long was I out?"

"A day, almost. I didn't leave." Hermione said quietly with a blush. "I made Neville go after he was cleared, I know he'd want to thank you though."

"You skipped class again?" Harry said with doubt.

"Yeah." Said Hermione in almost a whisper as she pulled away from him.

"Well as much as I appreciate the thought, I'd rather you wouldn't." Harry said with a slight frown. '_Have I really corrupted her that much?_' Harry asked himself.

"I was worried though. I didn't know what was going to happen." Hermione rebutted weakly.

Harry sighed and pulled her into his arms again. "O.k. But don't make a habit of it. Trouble tends to follow me." Harry nearly pleaded.

"Fine, but just so you know I am nearly two weeks ahead of the curriculum." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." Said Promfrey, making the pair of students jump, blushing furiously. "I expected more from you two, Miss Granger here nearly dehydrated herself with the amount of tears she let out." The matron said with a grin.

Hermione looked shocked. "You said you wouldn't tell." She cried out and gave the older woman a sour look.

Harry just laughed. "Well, I would have found out sooner or later Hermione." He said between fits.

"Oh, ha. Ha. Mr. Potter." Hermione said dryly.

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly. "It was more the look you just gave. Priceless." He clarified.

"Well if you have enough energy to joke around, then I guess you really aren't sick." Promfrey added sarcastically. "Just be aware that you probably won't have much magic so try and relax and enjoy your weekend." She added before shooing the two out.

"I think McGonagall had a word with her." Hermione said with a giggle as the two walked out of the infirmary. "We have another flying lesson tomorrow, to make up for the fact our first one had to be called off early." She added uneasily, waiting for a reaction.

"Well if I have no magic, then I don't think I'll be much use." Harry said with a sigh. "But maybe I can pull something off." He added with a grin as an idea hit him. "Sorry Hermione but can you give me a minute, I need to go organise something."

Hermione sighed as she saw the look in Harry's eyes. "Don't do anything reckless o.k.?" She said, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Course." Harry said with a sly grin. "I'm Harry Potter, no need to worry." He finished.

"That's exactly why I worry." Hermione said with a faint laugh as her friend rushed off.

Harry raced through the halls and came to a halt in front of a tapestry. He waited for a minute before one red head popped out. "Why hello Mr. Potter. Come in." The twin called and threw back the tapestry allowing Harry access.

**A/N: Sorry but this will be too much fun and I think I'll give it to the next chapter. But don't stress, this will be worth it.**

**As always: read, review, and have fun.**


	10. Reflight and Troll bogies

**A/N: O.k. So here's the next part, and sorry for the cliffie from last chapter but it'll be worth it.**

**As always I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling and this is a purely fan based story and I will not make money from it.**

Chapter 10

Reflight and Troll bogies

The sky was showing another clear, crisp day as the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors walked onto the lawns for the second time that week. They found Madam Hooch awaiting them by the rows of brooms, and this time they needed no provocation. All the students, except Neville who didn't want to get near a broom again, all lined up and stood ready to take off.

Hermione was nervous and could swear that there was someone behind her as she got herself prepared. She glanced at Harry who gave her a reassuring smile. '_What is he planning?'_ She thought as Madam Hooch led the group into the air for a few laps around the school.

Harry was in heaven. He smiled as the wind whipped through his hair and made him miss the days of Quidditch.

The class was nearing its end when Hooch turned back to go help some stragglers, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and Crabbe hovering over the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey Potter, not gonna fall asleep on us this time?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry blinked. "If you keep talking I might, you're dreadfully boring." Harry shot back, with a fake yawn, earning a small laugh from Hermione and Ron.

Malfoy turned red. "Oh yeah? Well how's this to wake you up?" said Malfoy, showing the remembrall he still had from the previous day. "Come and get it if you want your dear _boyfriend_ Longbottom to ever have it." Malfoy was starting to move away, egging Harry on.

"Hold on." Harry muttered to no one in particular and shot off to meet the Slytherin.

Faster than ever Malfoy shot away, heading over the stands towards the lake, Harry keeping suit, and as Harry kept pace Malfoy turned a brighter shade of puce in frustration.

Malfoy headed towards the castle, stopping in front of some windows. "Here Potter. Catch!" Malfoy called as Harry drew near, throwing it downwards towards some rocks.

Harry dived.

The wind was rushing, tears filling the boys eyes as he pushed himself to catch up with the glittering jewel.

10 feet left

5 feet left '_Almost got it'._

2 feet left and Harry pulled out of the dive, Remembrall in hand, he almost hit a tree but swerved at the last minute and came to a running land, another set of footfalls landing with an 'oomph' beside him.

"Harry Potter!" Came McGonagall's voice, as Harry knew it would, as she ran down the lawns. The rest of the class was watching from the air, except Neville who had run up to meet Harry on the ground.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked as the older woman finally reached him.

"Never in all my time- What _were_ you thinking?" The woman asked incredulously.

"I had to get Nevilles Remembrall back from Mr. Malfoy here." Harry replied evenly, pointing to Malfoy politely.

"Well that may be, but most first years cannot fly _that_ well." McGonagall said with a small smile. "I think we may have a position in our Quidditch team if you're willing." She finished.

"That would be amazing Professor, but you may have to get someone to explain Quidditch in more detail to me first." Harry said with a honest smile, even if he already knew how to play he'd still like a refresher.

"Well I'd have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it but after flying like that who in their right mind would not let you play." McGonagall was starting to sound like a school girl and rushed off to inform the Headmaster without another word.

Hermione joined him on the ground a minute later and the three students left Madam Hooch and the rest of the class to watch Malfoy be reprimanded.

When they had reached the dorm room Hermione's inner scholar got the better of her. "Harry, I've been meaning to ask you something." Hermione said with a knowing look.

"Ask away, dear Hermione. Your mind is not something anyone wants to waste." Harry said with a smile, earning a laugh from both her and Neville.

Hermione smiled. "Well, I was wondering. How did you manage to fly? You aren't supposed to have much magic left in you for the weekend, so how?..." Hermione asked, with a cute puzzled look that made Harry smile a little.

"Looks like she figured us out boys." Harry said to no one in particular.

"That she did Mr. Potter." Said Fred as he disillusioned.

"But did she realise I was helping her with her broom work?" Asked George as, he too, reappeared.

Hermione and Neville both jumped, and Hermione wore a more scandalised look on her face. "_You_ we helping me?" she asked in almost a shriek.

Harry took the girl by the shoulders and led her out of the room and into the hall. "Yes he was, we all know you're afraid of flying so I thought you'd feel better if someone helped you." Harry explained. "I'm sorry if you're upset but-" Harry was cut off by a fuzzy brown cannonball, as Hermione launched into a hug.

"Upset! HA! That was the most amazing thing I've ever done. Although I don't like going up by myself, the broom felt like it was working by itself AND it was going nice and slow for me." Hermione said very quickly and took a huge breath before starting again, amusing Harry greatly. "But how did you make them disappear like that?" She asked eagerly.

Harry then proceeded to explain his planning with the Weasley twins the day before and how he had taught them the disillusionment charm. After he had finished Hermione gave a him the biggest smile she tended to reserve for when he had done something to really impress her.

"Harry, you should be proud of yourself." She said, messing up her friends hair. "That is _really_ advanced magic, and you taught it to the Weasley twins without magic of your own."

Harry laughed. "Well teaching isn't too hard, and those boys are really intelligent despite what their detention records say."

Hermione shrugged and wrapped an arm over Harrys shoulder. "Maybe, but you're still amazing." She said and led him back inside to the three waiting boys.

Over the next few weeks Harry was kept busy with Quidditch and school, not that he really had to pay any more attention this time, that he nearly forgot what the date was.

That is until he saw Hagrid bringing pumpkins up from his patch.

'_Oh god._' Harry thought as he wandered up to Charms, where they were eager to learn the _Wingardium leviosa_ spell.

"Look here class." Flitwick exclaimed excitedly. "Miss Granger's done it! Five points to Gryffindor I say."

Ron was in a bad mood at the end of it. Speaking loudly to a slightly singed Seamus, as he had blown himself up again, he said. "No wonder she doesn't have any _normal_ friends. She's a bloody nightmare!"

Harry scowled and went to turn to Hermione but only saw a bushy haired blur as she sped away, probably in tears again.

Harry paid Ron no heed as he raced off after Hermione, Neville only scowling at the red head in his stead.

Halfway to the girls lavatory Harry was confronted by the twins.

"You're going the wrong way." Started twin number one.

"If you're after your maiden fair." Finished the other.

Harry just blinked stupidly. "O.K. then, where is she?" He asked after composing himself.

"Up in the trophy room Harry, we noticed she suddenly shot off and you were coming after her so we redirected her." Said the second twin.

"I owe you guys." Harry said as he raced away, needing to make sure Hermione was O.K.

Harry found her strolling through the rows of trophies, a empty stare on her face.

"Hermione!" Harry called as he pulled her into a hug, causing the girl to blink in surprise.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Hermione asked slowly while she continued to stare into space.

"I came to get you." Harry said, giving her a concerned look. "Are you O.k.?"

"Of course Harry." She said quickly, looking down while she did. "I don't need you to come rescue me every time." She spat and turned on her heel.

"Hermione..." Harry said hopelessly as she started to walk away.

"Just leave me alone Harry Potter. I'm not defenceless and I will be O.K" She said as she ran away.

Harry stared into the space she had just occupied for what seemed like eons, until Filtch's laboured breathing brought him to his senses.

'_Crap!_' Harry thought as he ducked out another door and bolted to the class he was late for.

Hermione had not been to the rest of the classes for the day and, as the feast drew ever closer, Harry was getting worried. He had no chance to escape to go look for Hermione and was getting annoyed at people who thought they could try and get into his life while she was away.

Harry was seated next to Fred and George at the feast, with Neville on the other side of him, when Quirrell came bursting through the doors screaming about the troll.

Harry looked at the twins, whom were searching the map for Hermione again, and as the prefects started to move people out of the hall they finally spotted her.

"Girls toilets Harry." One of them said, and before anyone could realise what had happened Harry was out the door and halfway to the lavatory.

As Harry got to the door, Hermione was just walking out.

"I told you to leave me alone Harry." She said sharply, but that was ruined as Harry started to pull her away.

"Hermione it's not safe, there's a troll headed this way." Harry started, but Hermione was being stubborn.

"Don't be silly, there's no way a troll could ever get into..." Hermione trailed off and her face became one of horror as she just spotted the troll. And it spotted her.

With a roar it was off and so was Harry. "Hermione get out of here, I'll hold it off." He yelled, but Hermione just fell to the floor, terrified.

There was an ear piercing shriek and a snowball started attacking the troll's eyes.

Hedwig was having none of this nonsense as the big rock thing was attacking her Harry, so she had to attack it back.

Harry called Hedwig back and told her to stay with Hermione. "Right, now that that's sorted let's get down to business." Harry said as he rolled up his sleeves.

The troll had only just recovered when a rather large stunning spell hit it in it's already injured eye. It toppled and didn't get up.

"Seems a bit harsh really, but no one attacks my Hermione." Harry said quietly as he walked back towards the two girls, one of whom had only just realised Harry had won.

"Harry..." Hermione started quietly as Harry pulled her into his arms. "Harry.. I'm sorry; I didn't mean it I promise. I am so sorry." Hermione started to tear up again as Harry picked up the girl bridal style and started off down the corridor.

"Mr. Potter?" Called out McGonagalls voice as Harry was just about to get onto the stairs to take Hermione to the infirmary.

"Yes Professor?" Harry replied.

"Was that your doing?" the woman asked and mentioned to the lump behind them, the teachers all looking at it tentatively.

"Yes Professor, but if you don't mind I'd rather get Hermione up to the hospital wing. She's had a rough night." Harry said quickly.

"Yes. I understand." McGonagall said solemnly before remembering something. "Also, I have had a look at your memories Mr. Potter, but we shall discuss it later." She said dismissively, while Harry remembered the memories from nearly two months prior.

"Yes Professor." Harry said as he carried Hermione around the school.

Harry finally get Hermione a calming drought and decided that it would be too difficult to try and get her into Gryffindor common room, so instead he took her to another room on the seventh corridor. A simple one this time with a large double bed and some food under stasis for the morning.

And there Harry stayed with his friend, whom he once again had to save from a troll.

**A/N: And there we have it folks, hope you enjoyed and sorry it took a little longer to get it out, shoddy internet connections make life hard.**


	11. Quidditch

**A/N: O.k. so here is chapter 11!**

**When I started this I honestly did not think I would get this far. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading it, and hope you will continue to do so.**

**As always I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters or stories.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

Quidditch

As the weather took a turn for the bitter cold and wet, Harry was in overdrive.

He had decided that there were some things that could not be avoided, no matter what timeline you were in, First and foremost was Snape hatred for Gryffindor. Harry was always locked in a silent battle for dominance of the potions class with the greasy git, and no matter how much he tried to assure himself that Snape was on the level, Harry was still annoyed with the man after every potions class.

The second thing that would never change for the young Gryffindor was the hellish training that Oliver Wood had put him through in preparation for their first match.

As a result of one such cold and wet training session, one resentful Harry Potter slumped into his seat at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"You O.k. Harry?" Hermione asked as the sodden boy started piling his plate.

"Mmm." Came the reply and Hermione sighed as she saw the rest of the team trudge in. Wood had a grin on his face, but the rest looked near mutinous.

"I really hate it when he pushes you guys so hard." Hermione said, mostly to herself, making Harry look up at her.

"It's O.k. Hermione." He said, patting her shoulder. "I signed up for it so I can't complain when the going gets tough."

"I like the attitude mate, but seriously, as much as I want to see Slytherin beat, I'd rather see you alive." Neville piped in over his plate. Hermione nodded sagely in agreement.

"Yeah, I know guys. But don't worry, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said with a sarcastic laugh, waving his hands to help make the joke, and getting a smile from his friends in response.

"Anyways." Harry said as he turned professional. "How are you guys with your homework?"

"Oh we're good. Hermione's good at correcting, but sometimes she'll help me write my essays." Neville said sheepishly. "I think half my problem is that I don't know how to express my thoughts."

"All you need is practise Nev." Hermione added, getting a relieved smile from him. "Anyways, do _you_ need any help Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry hadn't seemed to have done any homework and it was worrying her.

"Well if you really want you can look over it." Harry said casually. "I finished the potions essay yesterday and I'm about halfway through the history of magic stuff." He finished with a shrug and an approving smile from Hermione.

"Good." Hermione said and ruffled his hair. "I was getting worried that you didn't have time to do it..."

"Don't worry, Wood has his own homework to do so her gets that we need time as well." Harry laughed at his friend's worried look. It was cute.

As the days drew closer towards the big match, Snape was limping again and Harry had to think about it for a couple of days before he really remembered why.

'_Fluffy!_' He cursed himself mentally as he remembered. He had to start thinking about how he was going to deal with Quirrell this time. Maybe he could do it without killing the man.

Harry was meditating on the day of the big game when a red headed girl intruded into the entry room to his mind.

"Heya Harry." She said with an impish smile

"Hey Lily. How can I help you?" Harry replied, surprised. He hadn't expected to see her again but, he reasoned, stranger things have happened.

"It's more how I can help you Harry." She said with a nervous glance. "I know I shouldn't be messing around with the timeline but..." She trailed off and noted Harry's sceptical look. "O.k., O.k. I get it, too late now Lily." The younger girl continued with implications of sarcasm.

"So what do I need to do?" Harry asked, eager to get to the point.

"You need to catch the snitch in your mouth again." Lily sputtered out quickly.

"Is there any reason why I have to?" Harry asked in utter confusion.

"Well as you know, there are some things that won't change. Hermione getting attacked by the troll, you having to put up with his royal greasiness. That kind of stuff." Lily explained carefully, there was only so much she could say.

"So It's important that I have contact with the snitch again." Harry finished for her.

"Yep." Lily smiled. "You know how useful it was to you in your last year. It _has_ to happen. And I'd love to stay and chat but you have to get going young man." She finished and made towards the outer door. "Good luck." She said merrily before leaving.

Harry was nervous, and thought it was even worse this time, about going down to the pitch. Hermione took her chance to reassure him over breakfast.

"It'll be O.k. Harry, you'll be fine." She said encouragingly and hugged him quickly.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said with a small blush and got ready to go down with the rest of the team.

Wood gave his usual speech, with the interruptions from the Weasley twins again and the group went onto the pitch, gold and red meeting with the green and silver in the middle.

"Now I want a fair game from all of you." Madam Hooch said as Harry noticed Hermione's sign flashing it's multitude of colours. '_The guys must have cornered Ron_' He thought with a laugh as the whistle blew and the game started.

The crowd roared and booed respectively as the game progressed, Harry being blocked by the Slytherin captain when he thought he could get away with it. Harry was going fine until he felt a familiar lurch in his broom.

'_Dammit Quirrell_' Harry thought furiously as he tried to maintain grip on the bucking broom.

Hermione had seen Harry in trouble and was scanning the crowd for someone causing the jinx that was stopping Harry.

"It's Snape!" She exclaimed to Neville quietly when she had found the 'culprit'.

"What do we do?" Neville asked with terror. "Harry's gonna be thrown off."

"Leave it to me." Hermione said determinedly as she pushed through the stands, while the Weasley twins were circling Harry in hopes to catch him and Flint was scoring without end with all the distraction.

Harry was just about sick of all this attention when Hermione had pushed Quirrell over again and set fire to Snape, setting Harry free.

He went towards the ground again when something landed in his mouth. Something golden. Landing on all fours he nearly threw up the snitch, calling out for the end of the game and an eruption of cheers.

An hour later the three friends were sitting at Hagrids, having tea.

"I'm serious Hagrid. Snape was jinxing Harry's broom!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Rubbish." Said Hagrid. "Why would he do somethin' like tha'?"

"I agree with Hagrid, Hermione." Harry said, much to everyone's disbelief. "Well in all honestly he wouldn't be able to get away with hurting me in front of so many witnesses, so why would he try? Maybe there was someone else that you blocked the vision of?"

"Well there was Quirrell... I did kind of knock him over." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Exactly, so you may have blocked someone else's vision." Harry said, eagerly trying not to have them suspect Quirrell in order to keep them safe.

"O.k. Harry, but I never thought I'd see the day when you defended Snape." Hermione said in defeat

"Well stranger things have happened." Harry said with a smile. "Like Snape is still limping. He's been that way since Halloween.." Harry said, mock contemplating.

"But the only thing tha' could bite him is Fluffy." Hagrid said in confusion.

"Fluffy?" Neville piped up.

"Yeah, He's only a pup. I got 'im from a Greek fella at the pub las' year." Hagrid continued before blanching. "I did not just say that." He added sternly, warning the others not to say anything.

"By pup do you mean smaller than Fang?" Harry asked. "Or some kind of Three-headed, fire-breathing, demon dog?" He finished sarcastically.

"Well I dunno about fire breathin' but once he got too big for the house an' the heads started teh fight Dumbledore said to bring him to the castle." Hagrid said, a little scandalised at Harry's demon dog comment.

"What's it guarding Hagrid?" Hermione chimed in, quick on the conclusion as ever.

"Look ere'. Don't go near Fluffy. What he's doin' up there is between Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel." Hagrid said gruffly, moving the three towards the door, before stopping to curse himself. "An' I **did not** tell you any of that." He finished before ushering the group to the door.

"Well things just keep getting better and better around here don't they?" Harry asked as the three made their way up to the school.

**A/N: O.K. So there's a good spot to leave it. A bit short this chapter but the later part of the book kind of has to be done in separate segments in my opinion.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	12. The truth in reflections

**A/N: So sorry about the delay, but here is chapter 12 for you all to enjoy!**

**As always I do not and will most likely never own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated products or characters.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 12

The truth in reflections

Christmas was fast approaching, and Harry was finding himself in the library more often than he would care to be this close to the holidays.

"I **know** I've heard of him before." Said an exasperated Hermione, who was trying to find Nicholas Flamel before the holidays began.

"It'll be fine Hermione." Started Neville, as he got up to look for more books so he didn't have to keep reading. "He can't be _too_ hard to find."

Before Hermione could say anything Madam Prince ushered the three out, with some remark as to why they weren't getting ready for the holidays and the train ride the next morning. Tired from looking so hard the three retired to the common room, Neville quickly slumping into a chair and giving a large yawn. "Well." He said. "I guess we can't do much about it now. Maybe after the holidays we'll have some luck."

Hermione wasn't so convinced and looked at Harry pleadingly. "You'll keep looking while we're gone right Harry?" She said, putting on a cute act. It worked shockingly well.

"Of course I will." Said Harry, earning an approving look from Hermione.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said, hugging him briefly and smiling up at him.

"You guys are hopeless." Neville said sleepily from the chair and causing Harry to laugh.

"Maybe, but you should really go to bed if you're so sleepy Mr. Longbottom." Harry said.

"Maybe we all should." Replied Hermione. The other two nodded and headed up to their beds.

Harry could not sleep that night, his head full of thoughts about what he should do. He knew the mirror was still there but he didn't know if he should go again or not. He couldn't make up his mind so he just got out of bed and wandered down to sit by the fire in the common room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Said a soft voice, making Harry jump slightly as he turned to see Hermione walking down the stairs.

"No... Just had some things on my mind." He said honestly as he watched her sit beside him. "What about you?"

"I just kept thinking about how weird it'll be going back to the muggle world after being at Hogwarts for so long." Said Hermione in a distant voice, while she stared into the dying flames.

"It'll be fine Hermione, you're going to be with your family and you can actually tell them more about Hogwarts, more than what's been said in letters anyway." Harry said encouragingly, patting her on the shoulder, before an idea hit him. "Hermione come with me, I want to show you something."

"Harry we can't go out of the common room after curfew." Hermione argued as Harry started to lead her out.

"Trust me, it'll be good." Harry said as the two moved quickly and quietly through the deserted halls.

They quickly found the old classroom that Harry had frequented in another time and he put Hermione in front of the mirror.

"Harry, is this seriously what you wanted to show me? It's only a mirror." Hermione said, pouting at the boy, '_it was cold after all'_ she thought slightly miserably.

"Look into the mirror properly Hermione, it's magic, it shows what your heart really desires." Harry said matter-of-factly, and Hermione did what she was told.

A few minutes later a blushing Hermione took a step back from the mirror.

Harry moved closer to his friend. "So what did you see?" He asked excitedly, but expecting it to be something Hermione-ish like books.

Hermione shook her head, blush spreading further across her cheeks, and ran from the room.

Harry blinked stupidly and looked at the mirror, wondering what Hermione had seen.

Then someone strolled into the frame and made the boy jump in surprise.

"Harry, you know well enough that you shouldn't be here." Lily said from the mirror.

"Yeah I know.." Harry started but then curiosity got the better of him. "How did you get in there?" He asked.

Lily giggled and pointed to the inscription above her. "Is how not your face, but your heart's desire." She said and laughed harder at Harry's shocked look.

"I'm in your head Mr. Potter." Lily stated matter-of-factly, after she recovered herself. "I can make you see what I want you too. But you should go to bed and not come back here." She concluded sternly.

Harry sighed and complied. It wouldn't be good to be caught here. He made his way quickly to the common room, but Hermione wasn't there. Harry decided that she must be in bed so he wandered up to his own, his thoughts on what Hermione could have seen.

The holidays started and the castle was once again empty. Harry spent most of his time in the common room watching the Weasley twins pranking their brothers or reading the tome he was given at the start of the year. He had figured that it was about time he started on a _real_ education. The chapter he had turned to was one that might turn out to be most useful in the coming months. _Dragons_

_Dragons are the guardians of the skies. They hold a place in human history through their sheer size and destructive power but it was dragons that first taught humans to wield fire, thus setting them down the path they have travelled._

_Even from infancy a dragon can breathe some fire. There is a special gland either side of the tonsils that is hardened and acts as flint for lighting the high pressured gas that escapes from within their stomachs from the methane produced from digestion. Dragons are nearly indestructible and protect their domains fiercely._

_Dragons have a high interest in gold and other rare jewels and can be won over with such items, hence why some have been led to guard the goblin banks._

_Dragons are an ancient species, most kinds of dragon living well over a couple of hundred years, making them adept at holding their guardianship over the skies..._

Harry put the tome away, a plan already forming in his head as to how to deal with Norbert.

Christmas quickly approached and Harry was once again awoken to a pile of presents, Ron having gone down to breakfast without saying anything. Harry looked through the pile and smiled, it was all there, except a box of assorted sweets was added from the Longbottoms '_Nev must have said something to Lady Longbottom._' Harry thought as he picked up something he didn't expect to see this time, but it was there again and he pulled the hand knitted sweater over his head with a large smile on his face and went downstairs to see what the Weasleys were up too.

Ron looked up from the couch where he had been sitting with a sour look on his face. "Why did Mum send _you_ a Weasley jumper?" He asked in a very Malfoy like manner as he took in Harry's appearance.

"I don't know, but it was really nice of her." Harry said simply and looked into the fire, not believing for a second that Ron would be dense enough to start a fight on Christmas. "Merry Christmas, by the way." He finished politely.

Ron grunted a response as Percy wandered down to join them. "Ah Harry, I see Mum got my letter. Hope you like the jumper." He said cheerfully while Ron gaped at him.

Harry thanked the prefect and quickly left the common room before Ron could ruin his mood and wandered down to the great hall where he met up with a snowy beauty.

"Merry Christmas Hedwig." Harry said as he scratched the owl the way she liked and had some breakfast. As he ate the rest of the students who stayed at the school showed up. Harry noticed there were a few girls looking at him, probably because he was finally alone.

Harry was just about finished when a seventh year started towards him looking like she meant business. He watched as she walked over from the Hufflepuff table and as she was nearing Harry she tripped over her own robes, much to the amusement of everyone else. Harry helped up the girl and saw a brief flash of pink hair before she righted herself and her appearance.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said as she shook his hand. "My name is Tonks."

"Hi Tonks. Having a merry Christmas?" Harry asked and sat down with one of his favourite people, and someone who he had really missed.

Harry's Christmas was instantly better as he and Tonks joined the Weasleys, minus Ron, for a large snowball fight in the lawns and wandered back up to dry off and enjoy dinner.

Harry didn't think he had had a better Christmas at Hogwarts.

Harry was pre-occupied for the rest of the holidays with trying to work out how he should go about getting the Philosophers stone. He didn't want to have the others in danger, but he knew they would just try to follow him if he left them out of it. Harry didn't notice where he was walking before he looked up at a door that he hadn't noticed there before. It was plain and looked like it could lead anywhere, but looking behind him and seeing a tapestry of dancing trolls he knew exactly where this would lead.

Harry gulped and entered, something compelling him from inside himself. His hands were shaking as the door opened to his mere touch.

"Hey Harry." Lily said from a couch, a very comfy looking one and one of many in the room as well.

"Lily!" Harry said with a laugh. "Thank Merlin, I thought I was going crazy." He explained as he wandered in and took a seat.

Lily smiled and tapped her forehead. "Mind hack remember. You were so busy with your thoughts we we're watching where you were going and I steered you in here for a chat."

"But how do you have a body?" Harry asked in obvious confusion. He would never understand this girl.

"Well this rooms magic, and the castle itself have enough magic in them to give me some kind of substance in here. But nowhere else... Kind of a focal point sort of thing." Lily explained "But you have pressing concerns. What are you going to do about Quirrell?" Lily asked, getting into a businesslike mode.

"I don't know, I think I might have to prompt Dumbledore to do something this time, make Voldyshorts stuff up without putting people at risk." Harry put out lamely. He didn't want to have to involve Dumbledore but if it meant that it could be over with quickly then it had to happen.

"I think it could work but then he'd probably spin it so you have to do it anyway Harry." Lily said with concern. "If you need to concern him then I say go for it, but make sure you know what you're getting into."

"Yeah, but with the old man you don't know what will happen." Harry said grimly.

Harry spent most of the afternoon with Lily, discussing how he would deal with the stone and Quirrell and by the time the sun had set he was feeling pretty confident in how he was going to do it. He made his way back up to the common room for some nice quiet time before the rest of Gryffindor came back. He was met by a surly red headed boy who had been waiting for him.

"Look, I don't care who you think you are, stay away from my family." Ron said with a glare.

"If they want to talk to me then I'm not going to tell them to leave, they're good people. I hoped we wouldn't be against each other though Ron, I think you can be a good friend." Harry said honestly. He didn't want to fight with Ron but he also didn't want to put up with the gittiness that he exhibited.

"I don't care _Potter_ just stay the hell away from my family or you'll pay." Ron growled as he stormed off to the dormitories.

"_Oh well. At least I tried."_ Harry thought as he sat by the fire, missing the peaceful days with his friends.

**A/N: So, a short chapter, and a little behind schedule but it really can't be helped. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and yes I included Ron in this one for those who questioned his absence last chapter. So have fun till next time, and review if it pleases you.**


	13. Scales and Manes

**A/N: So time for chapter 13, and we're close to the end of year 1!**

**P.S. Sorry I hit a massive case of writers block, but some help from my friends and ideas from readers really got me around it.**

**As always I don't own Harry Potter or associated characters and don't make money from this.**

Chapter 13

Scales and manes

The rest of the school arrived back quickly and all was relatively normal in the castle. As normal as it would ever get for Harry anyway.

Harry slumped into an armchair after the first day of term wishing it were holidays again as he looked over at Hermione who was torn between revising for exams and looking for Flamel, and Neville who was looking at a Herbology book.

"Oh it's hopeless. I can't do both of these but they're both really important." Hermione said in a huff. "What do you think I should do Harry?"

Harry smiled and pulled out a famous witch and wizard card, Dumbledore's, and gave it to her. "I think you should read this." He said with a mischievous smile that only grew as Hermione read out the card.

"Harry! This is brilliant!" Hermione said as she ran up to her dorm to get a book.

When she had come back down she told Harry and Neville all about Flamel. "You see it makes sense!" She explained further. "Fluffy must be guarding the Philosophers Stone."

"And Snape's after it?" Neville asked tentatively, making sure that they weren't overheard.

"Must be." Hermione agreed. "Now if that's sorted for now, I'm going to start revision and you should too." Hermione added in a final tone, accompanied by the boy's groans.

Harry went down to Hagrids alone within the next week and, as he knew he would have it, there was Norberts egg in the fire.

"Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed as he tried to shield the fire from view. "Whatt're you doin' 'ere?"

"Hagrid I know about the dragon, don't bother with hiding it." Harry said and sat down easily, patting Fangs head inadvertently.

"I don' know how yeh know 'bout that 'Arry." Hagrid said uneasily as he sat opposite the boy.

"Hagrid it's o.k." Harry started with a gentle smile, easing the older man's nerves. "I know how much you love magical creatures, a dragon mustn't seem like a big problem, right?"

"Exactly!" Hagrid exclaimed. "I've been readin' on 'em, yeh see. I know how ter look after one." He finished with a proud beam.

"I know you do Hagrid, but my only concern is that it'll get too big for this place." Harry said, gesturing around the house. "Also it's wood." He finished bluntly, while Hagrid looked into the distance, lost in the predicament.

"I know 'Arry, I know." He finally said with a sigh. "But I dunno what ter do. I can't just release a baby."

"That's why we'll keep him close by." Harry offered with a business-like grin.

"Where?" Hagrid asked quickly, and Harry knew it was a done deal.

"Hagrid, honestly. We're surrounded by mountains, who's to say that a dragon might just appear and take up residence?" Harry said, watching Hagrids smile widen.

"'Arry! You're a genius!" Hagrid cried as he thumped the boy on the shoulder.

Harry just laughed along as the two continued discussions into the afternoon.

Harry had a plan. It was dangerous, reckless and stupid, but it had to be done.

As he walked up to the headmaster's office he knew he had to keep his wits about him.

"Lily? You ready?" Harry asked, as he slipped into the entrance room to his mind.

"As I'll ever be." The girl said with a sigh.

"O.K." Harry said both mentally and physically as he opened the door.

"Harry. What a pleasant surprise." Dumbledore said as the boy walked into the office and took the seat opposite the old man. "How may I help you today?"

"Well to be blunt I need a midnight detention with Hagrid." Harry said in a businesslike monotone as a gentle probe hit his mind, easily deflected by his defences.

"Why would that be Harry?" Dumbledore was forced to ask.

"I know about the unicorn attacks. I want to help." Harry said dismissively, taunting the man by looking him square in the eye.

"I don't know how you know that, but I just can't let you go running off into danger." Dumbledore said, with an attempt at a caring headmaster voice, but the agitation at the lack of entry showed.

"Well that's fair enough then." Harry said with finality and left the old man dumbfounded.

"_Dammit, it didn't work._" Harry thought furiously. "_Time for plan B_"

He entered the deserted great hall with a sigh of relief. With a wave of his wand the tables were thrown across the room, a resulting crash reverberated around the lower parts of the castle.

"POTTER!" Came a call Harry was all too familiar with, as Snape entered the chaos and threw his Authority around. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just having some fun, sir." Harry said in a very James-like fashion, much to the fury of Severus Snape.

"Regardless of who you _think_ you are, Potter, you cannot do everything you wish. That'll be 50 points from Gryffindor and detention. And it will not be anything you'd want." Snape said coldly, his threat clear.

Harry shivered and put a scared look on his face, only making Snape's mouth twitch in amusement. "Please don't send me into the forest professor, there's a whole bunch of scary things in there!" Harry said in a childish voice much like his body was.

Snape was triumphant. "Then that is **exactly** what you shall do. Tonight. Midnight." He said and stalked away, leaving Harry with a snide smile. "_All to plan_" He thought.

Harry had left a shocked Neville and a scared Hermione in the common room as he headed down to his detention. Dumbledore didn't know of Snape's punishment, and wouldn't until morning.

Hagrid had a grim look on his face as Filch led him down. "Don't think it'll be easy boy." He breathed into Harry's ear. "You're here to work." When they got to the gamekeeper Filch said loudly and cheerily. "I'll be here to pick up what's left of him in the morning." And with that, left.

"C'mon." Hagrid said and led Harry into the forest.

They had agreed to silence as they followed the freshest trail of blood.

Near the clearing, Ronan appeared before them.

"Evenin' Ronan." Hagrid said, lowering his crossbow.

"Hello Hagrid." The centaur said distantly "Mars is bright tonight. It has been for a while." He said quietly.

"Means there's going to be bloodshed." Harry said just as mysteriously.

"I hope you and Mars are both wrong." The man-horse said, dipping his head a little.

"Well summat's been killin' unicorns. Tha's why me an' 'Arry 'ere are out lookin'." Hagrid said gruffly. "Yeh seen anythin' odd?"

"No." Ronan said seriously. "But you should heed the warnings of the universe and leave."

"Not till my jobs done." Hagrid said just as sternly, and left with a grunt. "Never try to get a straight answer outta' a centaur. Nuts, the lotta em'' He said in a low tone as the two rounded a bend to find a different unicorn to the one Harry remembered.

Hagrid and Harry ducked as the cloaked figure came out of the bushes and struck the struggling unicorn, killing it.

A branch snapped as Hagrid shifted his weight and the figure looked up and saw the two. Like a odd insect if half scuttled, half glided towards the two, Harry with his wand ready, Hagrid, his crossbow.

"IMMOBULUS!" Came a shout as the cloaked figure slowed down slightly, the fresh blood giving it the boost of strength needed to hold itself from the complete effect of the spell, as Hermione and Neville ran into the clearing.

"Hermione! Neville! Get out of here!" Harry shouted as the spell stated to wear off.

"OI! UGLY!" Harry called as he led the creature towards another clearing, leaving the other two to be protected by Hagrid. His plan worked and the creature followed him.

When the two had gotten far enough away, Harry changed tactic. They were close enough to the edge of the forest as to be spotted from the castle, so Harry sent up sparks. "_Hedwig will be on her way now_" He thought as he turned to face his pursuer.

Red eyes and dripping unicorn blood met his gaze as the two prepared themselves.

"Come on Tommy." Harry said with a murderous grin.

The possessed Quirrell jumped, only to be hit by a screaming scarlet cannonball.

"Right on Fawkes!" Harry called as He sent a stasis spell at the target. The mortal Quirrell, having his body weakened by the possession, couldn't fight both the phoenix's hold and the sleeping spell. Fawkes carried the body towards the lawn where He was met by the heads of houses and Dumbledore himself, as well as half the students.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall started as she saw the limp figure being carried by the bird.

"It's O.K. Professor, it's quite asleep." Harry said reassuringly. "I present to you, Lord Voldieshorts." He said as he pulled the cloak off the body and Quirrell was revealed, no turban to cover the face of the most hated wizard of all time, to a gasping crowd.

"How did you know?" Dumbledore said flabbergasted. 'How could a mere first year know about Lord Voldemorts possession of Quirrell?' was written all over the old man's face.

"The smell of rotten flesh mainly." Harry said anti-climactically. No one saw the body's fingers twitch as Harry and Dumbledore started their staring match for superiority.

A girl shrieked from the crowd as the body let out a howl of rage and a black cloud exploded from its mouth. Voldemorts soul left the grounds at a break-neck speed as shields were raised by the teachers to protect the staff.

The body of Quirrell deteriorated in front of the students, due to the lack of sustaining magic, but no one payed much notice to it.

"_Oh bollucks_" Harry thought as he watched his little triumph over Dumbledore and Voldemort slip away.

"Mr. Potter. My office now." Dumbledore said sternly as the teachers corralled the students.

**A/N: Oh snap!**

**Sorry for being away for so long guys and girls but I'm back now and ready to roll!**

**Thanks for reads and reviews and if you need questions answered feel free to P.M me.**


	14. Trouble

**A/N: So Harry's in trouble... This'll get interesting, as always I don't own any of the characters and I regretfully don't make money from it.**

Chapter 14.

Trouble.

Harry walked towards the Headmasters office in a fuming silence. _"Well that went to buggery in a second and a half." _He thought angry at himself. He prepared himself for the argument that was about to happen. He knew Dumbledore would try to get all Harry's information out of him. "_Just have to stay calm, and don't show the hand I've been given._" He reassured himself as he reached the top of the spiralling staircase, and the Headmasters door.

With a heavy heart he opened the door and was met with a tired old man.

"Come in." Dumbledore said with a sigh, motioning towards a chair. Harry took his spot without complaint, he was in the wrong and arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"I think the only thing I want to ask is why, why you thought this was a good idea?" Dumbledore said in a calm voice, regarding Harry with a disappointed gaze.

"I didn't want Voldemort to get any further into the castle than he already had." Harry said in a small voice. I wasn't a complete lie, but there was a lot more to it.

"How did you even know he was here?" Dumbledore asked cautiously, and Harry knew he was in dangerous territory.

"There were a few things that keyed me off." Harry started smoothly, measuring out what he revealed to the old man.

"Please, enlighten me." Dumbledore said, with a small wave of his hand. He hoped the boy would give up his source. '_Harry must be a pawn, he can't be ahead of his classmates._' The old man thought sourly.

Harry looked away for a moment, gathering himself. "The smell from his turban was really, really shifty for starters." Harry began, trying to make himself sound more like a first year. "He was always so nervous and he tried really hard to stay away from me, even when we were in class."

Dumbledore nodded. "It seems you have done some extensive investigating, did Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom help you?" '_He can't have done it himself'_

"No sir, they didn't know about Quirrell. Hermione was really interested in what was in the third floor corridor. You really can't keep a puzzle from her." Harry said with a laugh. "I didn't want those two to get hurt; they're my only friends..." Harry trailed off '_Well, for now._' He added mentally.

"That was very sincere of you Harry." Dumbledore started, give what he hoped was an encouraging smile, before dropping his tone. "But you should not have done something so dangerous without alerting a teacher."

Harry sighed. He knew this game, just try to work Harry up so he'd slip some big detail. "Yes professor." He said simply.

Dumbledore was content, he may have gotten through to the boy after all. "Well, I am here no matter how grave the situation." He said sagely, making Harry mentally roll his eyes. "And my door will always be open if you wish to discuss anything." He finished with a nod.

"Yes professor, but I may want to get back to the common room, I think I may have a long night ahead of me." Harry said honestly, Hermione probably wouldn't be happy with him on this one.

"Yes of course." Dumbledore said in his 'all knowing elder' tone. "Also, tell Miss Granger that the mystery of the third floor corridor will be removed, so that she will not have to fret."

" Yes professor." Harry said simply and left. He was halfway down the corridor before a voice came to meet him. "Potter. A word if you will."

Harry looked around and saw Professor Snape at the door of an empty classroom. "Oh, sure Professor." He said, with a little more than confusion in his voice.

Snape led Harry into the room and leaned on a desk, facing the Gryffindor with mixed emotions. "You have courage Potter." He said simply.

Harry was dumbstruck. "Umm.. Thanks I guess." He said slowly.

Snape scoffed lightly. "It will take more than courage to take down the Dark Lord." He looked at his feet, unable to meet the glowing emeralds that still plagued his nightmares on occasion, and Harry wasn't about to force him.

"I know Professor, I did have a plan. I swear I did. But things got out of hand for me and he got away..." Harry tried to defend himself, why? He didn't really know, but Snape had tried to protect the three of them, so many years ago.

"Next time, don't try to outsmart _him_. He has magic on his side you cannot comprehend." Snape said as he stood to leave. "Just let the headmaster try and protect you. Ignore that Potter arrogance."

"I know Professor. I know how he treated you as a kid." Harry blurted out, it was something he had wanted to get off his chest, but the man had died in his arms, and he couldn't have wasted his time. Snape had just stood there, stony masked, waiting for Harry to continue. "I have seen one of my mum's diaries." Harry lied quickly. "She talked about you, her best friend. She hated James for so many years because he was mean to you."

Snape actually smiled at that, at least a little.

"You helped her gain so much confidence, so please believe me when I say that even if I look, and act, like James Potter sometimes. I am Lily's son too, I do have a brain in my head and I won't let her sacrifice be in vain." Harry said and left quickly, before he got too far ahead of himself.

"Gods speed boy." Snape muttered quietly in a darkened, empty room.

Harry walked quickly, but silently down the corridors, hoping that he could talk to Hermione quickly, so that he could be alone for a little while. But as he got into the Gryffindor common rooms hallway, he was disappointed when a bushy torpedo flew out of the portrait hole and dragged him away.

When they were alone, Hermione faced him.

"Harry Potter, what the hell were you thinking? You wanted to take on... Merlin only knows what the hell that was by yourself, and you got a teacher killed! What do you have to say for yourself?" She demanded, hands on hips and a look that could kill in her eye.

Harry shrank back into himself a little, he never thought she could be this pissed off with him. All the years he had known her, she never looked like she would literally beat the answers out of him. "Hermione, I had planned it out. That wasn't just some _thing_. It was Lord Voldemort, or at least what's left of him. I had hoped to only capture him and let the authorities deal with him, but he got away and sadly Quirrell was killed." '_Better a small lie then letting her know he was already dead_' Harry thought grimly as Hermione readied herself for rebuttal.

Hermione sighed. "I know you Harry, I know you had a plan, and Hagrid told us when he dragged us away. But that doesn't excuse you. You kept us in the dark about you risking your life, and you think it makes it o.k. by just saying that you had it planned?" Hermione's voice rose higher as she flipped back into hysterics.

"Not at all Hermione." Harry said quickly, trying to calm her down. It had been a big night, and it was apparent that things did get to Hermione; as cool and as calm as she was. "I just wanted you and Nev to be safe is all. I know you would have wanted to help me, but I couldn't risk it." Harry finished quietly as he put his hand on her shoulder.

And then she slapped him.

"Harry Potter. Don't you dare think for one second that I'm any more important than you." Hermione said through tears, shaky breaths making her shoulders jump. "You were my first friend! How do you think I would have felt if anything had happened to you?"

Harry didn't know what to say to that. It was like seventh year all over again, having to try and keep his friends calm when the plans hadn't really been told to them, and it made him feel wretched. "Hermione, I-I'm sorry." He said quietly, his head dropping in surrender. "I should have told you, should have let you help like you always had. I just-"

"Save your bullocks Harry, I'm done." Hermione said in a dead tone. She was out of the door before it had really hit him, and he really had to run to catch her.

"Hermione wait!" He called, but there was no stopping Hermione Granger when she was pissed off.

It was over, Hermione was gone.

**A/N: I know, short chapter, but what a way to go! Just you wait and see how he gets out of this one ;)**

**Reviews are always welcome, even if they are telling me of how much my spelling can suck.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. Turning the tide

**A/N: Thanks for your patience and I hope you all had a good holiday period. I wanted to get this chapter out of the way before the new year and hopefully you'll all enjoy it.**

**As always I don't own HP or characters or ideas, I wish I could make money from this however...**

Chapter 15.

Turning the tide.

Hermione was gone. That was all he could think of.

In both of Harry's lives he had never felt so empty. Sure he had been bitten by a basilisk, seen the man who had murdered his parents resurrected just after losing a fellow student he admired, lost his God father and seen countless others die in a horrific war.

But this was Hermione. She had never abandoned him like this.

"It'll be ok 'Arry." said Hagrid softly as he finished making tea. It had been a week and Harry had spent most of his spare time with Hagrid, too depressed to be with the other students.

"I don't see how Hagrid." Harry said for the umpteenth time.

"It jus' will." Hagrid said again with a pat on the boys back. "Come with me, I got somethin' ter show yeh."

Harry was curious as Hagrid led him out of the cabin and towards the lake. "What is it Hagrid?" He asked as they drew closer and started turning towards one of the hills on the outskirts of the lake.  
>"It's a surprise." Hagrid said jollily as they kept walking, going further and further uphill as they went. It had been around 20 minutes before they came across a small cave.<p>

"Hagrid?" Harry questioned as a small roar greeted the two men.

"Well it _was_ your idea 'Arry." Hagrid chuckled as Norbert came out of hiding to meet his 'mummy'

Harry laughed, the smile actually hurting his face out of the little emotion he had shown lately. "Hagrid, this is ruddy brilliant!" He exclaimed. This time around he would have something closer to the school to help fight off Voldemort.

"Well, now no one can take Norbie 'ere away, yeh jus' gotta know 'ow teh calm any creature Harry. Norbie is really a good boy." Hagrid replied as he petted his pet. "An' it's good teh see yeh smile 'bout sommat."

"Thank-you Hagird." Harry said simply.

Harry sat down to dinner later that night quite contented with himself. Exams were starting up soon, but that was not in his concerns as he watched Malfoy strut into the hall, victory written on his face. _'This can't be good'_ Harry thought

"You o.k. Harry?" Neville said as he sat down next to Harry, Hermione on the other side of him but ignoring Harry with a glacier of a shoulder.

"Yeah, just Malfoy. Nothing important I guess." Harry replied while Neville chuckled.

"Yeah, he's nothing to worry about." Neville laughed.

The next week saw the exams start and Harry just took it as it came, he knew it all and where he had gone wrong the first time. So when the week had ended and the school was enjoying a little relaxation the last person the expected to see was Malfoy senior in the entrance hall, with Fudge, Dumbledore and a distraught Hagrid with him.

'_Son of a bitch!'_ Harry thought furiously. _That_ was why Draco had looked so smug. "I wonder what's going on there." Hermione said, scaring Harry as she hadn't said anything in his presence in two weeks.

"I need to talk to you both." Harry said, taking Neville and Hermione into an empty classroom, much to Hermione's annoyance. "What now?" She said angrily.

"You were right Hermione. I needed to tell you everything." Harry stated simply.

"Damn right." Hermione said with a scoff.

"Yes, well the truth is Hagrid has been keeping a dragon in a mountain close to Hogwarts, Malfoy found out about it and told his father. His father is a death eater and since everyone knows Voldemort is back he may try and use the dragon to help fight against the ministry."

"Harry how do you know all this" Hermione asked sceptically while Neville regarded them both.

"You're going to have to trust me on this Hermione. I can't tell you right now but I promise I will." Harry said quickly while he formulated a plan.

"Well what do we do?" Hermione said as Harry pulled out his wand.

"This." He said as he cast a disillusionment charm on the three of them and took their hands, leading them to the group of adults.

"I'm terribly sorry Hagrid, but you know the laws." Fudge said as Hagrid started to wail.

"Yes, quite." Malfoy said with contempt as he regarded the larger man.

"You will be called to trial and the dragon will be relocated. I'm sorry but it looks like you will be sent to Azkaban." Fudge said with finality.

"Well if that's all then." Malfoy said, indicating towards the doors. "I'll send word to my.. colleagues to have them pick up the beast."

Hagrid fell to the ground as the Minister and Malfoy left. Harry led them into the same classroom to take the charm off. "This isn't good." He said as his friends reappeared.

"What can we do?" Hermione asked nervously. "Hagrid can't go to jail!"

"I know." Harry said. "That's why we have to get Norbert out before anyone else comes to get him."

"I have a plan." Neville said, shocking the other two.

* * *

><p>The three stood outside the cave, the moonlight not giving away their features.<p>

"Are you sure this will work?" Hermione said quietly. They had spent the good part of the afternoon preparing the traps, and none were sure how long it would hold any full grown wizard off.

"Sure it will. I got that devils snare fresh, saw Professor Sprout taking it out of the castle yesterday." Neville said proudly

"It is a good plan, but we have to be sure to work quickly while they're in there." Harry said before a loud snap broke their concentration and sent the three ducking for cover.

"So I guess it was in here." A voice said as two hooded figures walked up to the entrance.

'_This is too early.' _Harry thought as the goons walked straight into the cave.

The kids ran all the way to Hagrids, furiously banging on his door. "Whosat?" Came a gruff reply.

"Hagrid it's us." Harry said as the door opened.

"Sorry but I dun' feel like entertainin' tehnight." Hagrid slurred as the three smelled the alcohol he had been drowning himself in.

"Well tough." Harry said as they marched in. "Sit down and don't question a thing we're about to do." Harry ordered, smiling grimly as the half giant obeyed.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's wasted, it'll actually make it easier." Harry said as he pushed into Hagrids mind.

After a few moments Harry slumped and Hagrid passed out. "It's done." Harry said as the other two half smiled in relief.

"He'll be o.k. though?" Neville asked.

"Sure, he's had worse. Trust me." Harry said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>The end of year feast was just starting when Hagrid sidled into the hall, trying to hide the fact he was late from the ministry hearing, giving Harry the biggest smile he had ever had. The plan had worked.<p>

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word?" Came a familiar voice as the headmaster looked down on Harry with a bemused grin.

"I guess so." Harry said and let himself be led into the antechamber of the great hall. "What would you like to ask?"

"It is about Hagrid." Dumbledore said cautiously. "He was relieved from his trial today as there was no sufficient evidence of him ever actually owning a dragon. It would take some strong memory charms to alter his memory so seamlessly, so I was wondering if you had anything to do with it?" He knew he would have to be straightforward with the boy, else serious repercussions come in the future.

"Sir, Hagrid knows the law. I'm sure that he would never keep a dragon against the law. Mr. Malfoy must have just wanted to try and get one over you." Harry said suavely. "I honestly didn't know you could alter someone else's memory." Harry continued, playing the innocent first year card.

"Very well then." Dumbledore said with the ghost of a smile. '_At least I won't lose an important member of my plan._' He thought as he walked back to the teachers table.

Harry was just sitting when a sudden screeching met his ears and all eyes in the hall turned skywards as two owls carried a white and bloody lump through one of the windows, heading straight for Harry.

"Hedwig!" Harry cried as he caught the half dead owl. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

A roar met the stunned silence, shaking the very foundations of the building. Very, very wrong.

A first year screamed even louder as one of the walls was obliterated and a large distorted _thing_ muscled its way into the building.

"RUN!" Dumbledore shouted as he and the teachers ran to stop the beast.

"_Harrrrrrryyy Potterrrrr." _Came a hissing voice from the beast, and it was all clear as to what had happened.

'_He tried to possess Norbert.' _Harry thought as he took the monster into proper prospective. The magic had made the body grow to the size of a small house, but had given it dozens more horns and a maw full of jagged fangs. It had nearly destroyed wings that ended in tree branch like fingers that slashed at the staff, mowing them down without a second thought. It was jet black and oozed what looked to be unicorn blood.

The beast roared and Harry saw it like he was actually there.

_Malfoy senior leading a group of hooded henchmen to the cave, a possessed child in their wake._

_The adults watching the kids finishing their traps._

_The death eaters using their flying magic to follow Hedwig and Norbert as they started their trek towards Charlie in Romania_

_Voldemort botching the possession ritual as they flew._

_The beast making its way back to Hogwarts for a single goal: the stone._

Harry stood and faced the thing with determination. He would not allow it to hurt his friends. He took his wand in both hands as he readied his body to give him the magic he needed.

One spell would destroy the magic in this creature.

He took a breath as the beast roared again.

"Avada-" Harry started as the beast charged.

'_Sorry Harry._' Came a girls voice in his head as Lily appeared in front of him in a glorious ball of fire.

"LILY!" Harry screamed as both girl and beast vanished into an abyss not many would enter.

It was over.

* * *

><p>The students who could walk made their way to the train to head home. Not many spoke as the situation was to grim for anyone to want to remember.<p>

The teachers had all been sent to , with the exception of Hagrid, being the only one who was able to shake that kind of beating off.

The students who were injured were transported there too, Neville amongst them, luckily no one was killed.

Or at least no one that everyone could _see_.

"Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively, as she patted his hand when the train had taken off.

"I couldn't save her." Harry said grimly.

"Who Harry?"

"Lily."

"I didn't see anyone else there Harry, just a huge ball of fire. It may have been a phoenix. But no girl." Hermione said in her calculating way. She had been next to Neville but hand only got away with a bruised arm.

"She _was_ the phoenix." Harry said bluntly and told her of what had really been happening that year. Leaving out the details about going back in time.

After he had finished Hermione could only say a small "Oh." And they sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

The year was over and parents were never so happy to have their kids back. They didn't know the extent of what had happened but had been hearing rumours of a rouge dragon.

Harry knew he would be alone all holidays as Hedwig was staying with Hagrid to recover. It was a miracle she was alive.

Harry said goodbye to Hermione and went to walk to Diagon alley, but was halted by two Aurors.

"Harry Potter, it has been decided that it is too dangerous for you to be on your own, we are here to escort you to a place the ministry is assured you will be safe."

Harry wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

**And so ends year one! Thanks for sticking with it, and look out for the next story which will be for year two!**


	16. memo

Okay so this is just a memo for everyone who is only subscribed to the story.

The next book will be submitted in a new story found through my profile, as I can't post a direct link in the story

Hope you enjoy


End file.
